Changed
by Aria DiLaurentis
Summary: Sequel to Transformed. Brandy Salvatore survived Founder's Day with only a few minor damages. Of course, things quickly get thrown to hell when the devil herself shows up in Mystic Falls and someone close to her has to deal with a change of their own.
1. The Return

"What do you mean someone used it on Jeremy?" I asked. Who could do something like that? It couldn't have been Bonnie because I doubted that Emily would put such a spell in her grimoire.

"I mean someone turned him into a girl." Anna explained. "I haven't talked to him…or her yet because she's asleep. I don't even know if she's aware of what's happened yet. All I know is there's a girl in Jeremy's bed that looks a lot like Elena, except shorter. I know it's him because she's still wearing the vervain bracelet."

"Well let me know when you do." I replied. "I promised Tyler that I would come to the hospital, so I can't talk right now."

I headed to the hospital and I could notice that Tyler looked pretty upset. I wondered if anyone had told him yet.

"Where did you go?" He asked.

"At first, I went to go get help, but then I heard about something happening downtown and I wanted to make sure that my family was okay." I explained. "I heard about your dad."

"I really don't want to talk about that right now." He stated. He would need to talk about it eventually.

"Well how's Caroline?" I asked.

"She's hurt really bad." He replied. "I don't even know what happened. She was fine and then she just went down."

"It's probably internal bleeding." I remarked. I knew I could save her if I could get to her in time. I would just have to get away.

I walked down the hall and I found Elena was there with Damon and Bonnie.

"We need to do something about Caroline." Bonnie said.

"Do you know any spells?" Elena asked her.

"Of course she doesn't." Damon replied. "It took Emily years to learn a simple healing spell."

"There is another way." I interrupted. "I can heal her with my blood. I just have to get to her."

"Do it." Bonnie declared. Elena looked a little shocked. Maybe she was feeling guilty. "This is Caroline."

"It'll be out of her system in a day." Damon added.

"Okay, I guess we don't have any other options." Elena agreed.

I then took her somewhere alone.

"Before I do this, we need to talk about what happened earlier." I stated.

"What happened earlier?" She replied. "The car crash?"

"No, the thing at your house." I stated. Was she denying it already?

"Oh John, did you see who attacked him?" She questioned. What?

"What are you talking about?" I replied. At that point, Jenna showed up and Elena didn't seem to remember talking to her. Had she been compelled somehow? I realized that time was running out and I needed to act, so I went to find Caroline.

Fortunately, none of the doctors were on vervain, so I was able to compel my way into the operating room. Once there, I took a syringe and filled it with my blood before I put it into Caroline's arm. I noticed her breathing started to steady.

I knew that I needed to talk to Jeremy as soon as I got there. She was probably so confused. I wondered if Elena had written about a specific part of me in her diary. I really hoped that she didn't considering that was my post personal secret and I didn't like to tell anyone unless I had to or knew them very well. I had to admit I was even a little upset that she told Bonnie.

After that, we went to the Gilbert house. This was the part where I would have to tell Elena. However, as soon as we got there, I noticed Stefan was on the floor and Rachel was pinned to the wall.

"What happened?" Elena asked.

"Katherine happened." Damon declared. So, it was Katherine that kissed me? Ew. I felt like I needed to wash my mouth out with some kind of liquor, very hard liquor. I then removed the pole from Rachel's arm. After a few minutes, we were able to regroup. "Did she say what she wanted?"

"No. She said that she fooled one of us. What did she mean?" Stefan asked Damon.

"Don't look at me." The older brother responded.

"She kissed me." I explained.

"Wait, she kissed you?" Damon asked. "Why would she kiss you? What would that accomplish?"

"I'm gonna tell Jeremy." Elena declared before she headed upstairs.

"Elena, wait." I remarked before I followed after her.

She went upstairs and opened the door. She looked at the girl in the bed in confusion. It was then that I was able to first get a look at her. Anna was right. She did look a lot like Elena. She was wearing a dress with a solid black bodice and a black pleated skirt with pink roses on it and black knee socks.

"What?" Elena asked. That was loud enough to get her to wake up. She sat up and looked at us. She looked confused.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked. She then cleared her throat. "What is wrong with my voice?"

At that point, she looked down and did what I thought was the most appropriate reaction. She screamed.

Unfortunately, that scream got everyone else to come into the room. Jeremy's room really didn't have space for that many people, so we had to head downstairs. I could tell it was going to be a very interesting conversation.

"Why am I girl?" Jeremy asked.

"A spell." I answered. "It's the same spell that was cast on me 46 years ago. Yes, I was born Brandon Salvatore. Rachel was actually the one that cast the spell on me. As for why, I don't know who cast it, but I have a suspicion that Katherine was the one who ordered it."

I didn't know why Katherine wanted to turn Jeremy into a girl, but she was the only one who would do it. Also, we didn't know any other witches and according to Isobel, Katherine did.

"Who's Katherine?" She asked.

"Katherine is the vampire who turned Damon and I." Stefan explained. "Most of what happened can be linked back to her. The tomb was created because of her lack of control and we opened it because we thought she was inside of it."

"She also looks just like me." Elena added. "I'm sorry that you got dragged into this."

"Is there any way to reverse it?" Jeremy asked.

"I used to know the spell to reverse it, but I don't anymore." Rachel explained. "It took me a while to learn the original spell and I don't think we should prioritize it with Katherine in town. First I want you to tell me your name."

"Why?" The young brunette asked.

"Because when I cast the spell on Brandy, she couldn't say her real name." Rachel remarked.

"My name is…Jamie." She said. "Jer…Jamie. I can't say it."

"I thought so." Rachel remarked.

At that point, Jenna walked into the house.

"Hey, Jamie, how was the nap?" She asked the younger Gilbert. "Did Anna leave?"

"It was fine and I guess she did." Jamie remarked before Jenna went upstairs. I was surprised that she didn't ask why everyone was in the living room.

"Okay, that wasn't something that I did before." Rachel said before I looked at the picture on the wall. It was different from before. "It seems like the which magically erased your old life and replaced it with this one. That will be hard to undo."

I still didn't get the reason for it, but I knew I probably wouldn't get the answer unless I talked to Katherine and she probably wouldn't just tell me. Real villains don't just tell you their plans like they're in a James Bond movie. On a side note, I still can't believe they gave him blonde hair in the new movies. Maybe James Bond was a code name that came with 007 and they weren't all the same guy.

"You know what, I think I'll stay over tonight." I remarked. Elena looked a little surprised by that. "I'm the only one who truly understands what you're going through. Elena or Anna could teach you how to be a girl, but both of them were born that way."

"Does Anna even know about this?" Jamie asked. It seemed like she was hoping that she did not.

"She's the one who told me about this." I explained. Where was she anyway?

At the time, I decided to call Anna to see where she was.

"Where are you?" She answered.

"I'm at the Gilbert house. Where are you?" I countered.

"I'm at your house." She replied. "I think Katherine might be back."

"She is back." I explained. "We've seen her. Of course, I thought she was Elena. I probably should have questioned why Elena would want to make out with me."

"I'm going to have fun the next time I see you." She remarked. I was pretty sure she was grinning from the other side of the phone.

"And I'm hanging up now." I responded before I did so. I then looked around the room. "So, I guess everyone else but Elena can leave now."

I took Jamie up to her room. I noticed a few things about it had also changed. I didn't have the best knowledge since I had only been in there once before, but there was a larger dresser with a vanity and there was also a stuffed Charmander on floor.

"It's cute, but I'm more of a Venomoth girl." I explained before I gave it to her.

"You like Venomoth? How can you like Venomoth? No one likes Venomoth." She remarked.

"Well now you've met someone who does." I declared.

"So, what was the biggest issue that you ran into after this happened to you?" She asked.

"My height was the hardest thing to get used to." I explained. "Of course, I was turned into a vampire pretty much immediately. The first thing that I did was run into Damon."

"Why did Damon turn you?' She questioned.

"It was something my favorite did. I never actually find out what. All I know is that Damon killed him." I explained. "Now let's see if you have any girl movies."

She laughed a little before she noticed the grin on my face.

"You are kidding, right?" She asked.

"Nope." I replied.

The next morning, I found out that there was going to be a wake for the mayor. It was amazing that they managed to get it together so quickly. I couldn't help but wonder what they were going to tell the _Virginia Gazette._ I imagined it would be a pretty big story. I wondered what the council was going to say his cause of death was. Maybe he died trying to save the vampires in the building. Of course, they would have to forge some medical reports that hid the broken neck.

However, I first decided that I was going to see Caroline. I didn't stay around long enough to actually watch her wake up. It should have worked. Vampire blood cured pretty much everything except for cancer…and addiction and it didn't seem to get rid of tattoos. Matt and Bonnie were in the waiting room. It seemed like the witch had just got there as well.

"Hey Matt, how's Caroline?" The witch asked him. I wondered if we should tell her about Jamie. We probably should because she would the only one who could possibly change her back.

"See for yourself." Matt said before he took us to her room where the blonde was sitting up in her hospital gown in her bed.

" _Jersey Shore'_ s on." She declared. At that point, Bonnie and Matt went to hug her. "Oh why are you guys being so mushy?"

"We're just glad that you're alright." Bonnie declared. I did wonder how Caroline was the only one to get hurt. Maybe Matt landed on his already broken arm or something.

After the hospital, I went home to find an outfit for the wake. I didn't have a lot of time because I was going to help Jamie find an outfit as well.

Once I got there, I saw Rachel was there and she was wearing a blue camisole and red jeans with black arm warmers.

"How's Caroline?" She asked.

"She's fine. I don't have a lot of time to talk. Are you coming to the mayor's wake?" I asked.

"No, I don't care about that guy." She remarked. "Though, I do appreciate the irony of his death since it was his and John's plan."

"His family didn't deserve it, though." I stated before I went to my room.

I came downstairs wearing a sleeveless black lace dress with tights and matching heels and headband. It may have been more suited for a funeral, but it was what I was wearing. I then headed to the Gilbert house. Jamie was still wearing her pajamas.

"Do you see anything that you like?" I asked.

"I'm not sure what to do and I have no clue when it comes to makeup." She explained as I started to look through her closet. All of her clothes had been changed along with her body.

"Well you're going to need to get used to this." I explained. "You're going to be a girl for an extended period of time. Not to mention, if you're ever turned into a vampire, this will be permanent."

"If you could go back, would you?" She asked.

"Not anymore." I answered. "I'd be in a foreign body once again. I am happy as a woman. Now let's get you ready."

About fifteen minutes later, she was a faded black pleated sweater dress with red lipstick and black suede boots.

"Pretty soon you'll learn that being a girl isn't as bad as you think." I remarked. Though, there was one part of being a girl that I never experienced that I was sure she was going to hate. I then noticed something and got an idea. Apparently, the paramedics didn't take it with. "Put this on."

From there, the two of us went to Lockwood mansion with Jenna.

"Why do we have to be here?" Jamie asked.

"The Lockwoods were here for us when we were going through all of this." Jenna stated. "We don't have to stay long. We'll just pay our respects and leave."

Mrs. Lockwood invited us in and I knew that I needed to go see Tyler. I found him up in his dad's study. At least that was what I assumed it was. He had a flask in his hand.

"Are you okay?" I asked him. I then realized what I said. "Sorry, I shouldn't have asked that."

"I'm not okay. I don't want to sit around and listen to all of these people talk about how good of a person he was. He wasn't a good person. I hated him."

"Well I'm not going to say that he was. He actually seemed like kind of a jerk if you ask me." I remarked.

"Do you want some of this?" He asked as he held out the flask. I went over and grabbed it and he kissed me. He put his lips on mine and tried to force his tongue into my mouth.

"Tyler, not now." I declared. I didn't want that to happen while he wasn't sober. I pushed him away.

"Do you have somewhere else you need to be?" An older guy interrupted. He had a strong presence to him.

"It's not what it looks like." I replied. I didn't know who the guy was. I went over to him and held out my hand. "I'm Brandy, a few friend of Tyler's."

"Mason, Richard was my brother." He explained.

"Well, I'm gonna go now." I stated before I left the room and went outside.

I was a bit surprised that Tyler had an uncle. He hadn't ever mentioned him before. Of course, we had never really talked about family stuff. We hadn't really ever talked about anything to be honest. I realized that I should probably get back to Jamie because she was probably uncomfortable. Another thing I couldn't help but wonder was if her relationship with Anna was going to continue. I didn't know if she would feel attraction to men like I did. I still was attracted to women just not as much. I didn't exactly reject the kiss from Katherine and I did have sex with Anna.

I started to look for Jamie and that was I noticed someone was outside. I used my enhanced vision to see that Stefan was talking to Katherine. I knew I needed to get over there even though there was probably nothing that I could do against Katherine.

"What are you two talking about?" I questioned. "More importantly, why are you two talking?"

"What's wrong, Brandy? Do you want to kiss me again?" Katherine asked.

"I only kissed you because I thought you were Elena." I remarked before I blushed. "And you kissed me."

"Ooh Stefan, looks like your little cousin has a thing for your girl." Katherine teased.

"Katherine, it's never going to happen." Stefan declared. "I hate you."

"You hate me?" Katherine repeated as she grabbed a pole and jammed it into Stefan. "That sounds more like the beginning of a love story, not the end of one."

I tried to fight her but she effortlessly threw me to the ground.

That night, I went to see Jamie. I knew I needed to apologize to her for leaving her alone at the wake. However, as soon as I got inside.

"Damon, I love Stefan." She said. "It's always going to be Stefan."

"No." Damon replied.

"What's going on?" Jamie asked. At that point, Damon did something completely unpredictable. He went over to Jamie and broke her neck. I gasped and Elena did as well before Damon ran off. It was then that I remembered something. I ran over as Elena cried.

"Elena, her hand." I remarked as showed her the ring. I decided to wait with her.

It was about an hour before Jamie woke up gasping for air. I wasn't sure how resurrection would affect the spell. I hoped it wouldn't trigger a loophole that made it permanent.

"Did Damon just kill me?" She asked.

I headed home. I saw that Damon looked visibly upset. I needed to tell him.

"I have good news." I remarked. "Jamie was wearing John's ring. I gave it to her before the wake, but that doesn't excuse what you did and it doesn't mean Elena is going to hate you any less."

I then went upstairs to Anna.

"Did you say that Damon killed Jamie and she was then brought back?" Anna asked.

"Anna, please don't do anything to him." I begged. "I just want to move past this, even though I think it will take a while."

"Well I got you something." She said as she handed me a box. There was a blonde woman on the front of it. "I figured you could use a change. You know what they say. Blondes have more fun."

Once the dye was set in, I laid down in my bed and went to sleep.

Welcome to Changed. For starters, yes it did make it permanent. Also Brandy and Tyler kissed but it didn't go right. Jamie is played Alexandra Chando. Yes, I know she's older but so was Steven. Please don't forget to review.


	2. Brave New World

I was at school with Bonnie and Elena. We were planning some sort of carnival and I was in my cheerleading uniform. Normally, Caroline would be in charge of such a thing, but since she was in the hospital, I was in charge.

"Katherine looked just like you. It was freakish." Bonnie said.

"Well she is my ancestor." Elena pointed out. "Is it okay if I move the student booth into the cafeteria?"

"Well this isn't a resemblance. You could be twins and she's your vampire ancestor." Bonnie argued. "Speaking of which, Jamie looks a lot like you. So, what we think is that Katherine is behind this. Why does everyone think she's always been a girl, anyway."

"I don't know." I answered. "Katherine doing it is the only thing that makes sense. We don't know anyone else who would do it."

"Well how do we know that Katherine isn't out there somewhere pretending to be you?" Bonnie asked.

"We don't, but if I keep worrying about it, I'll just have a breakdown and that won't accomplish anything." Elena pointed out. "I just want to focus on making this carnival rock so Caroline doesn't kill me."

"I don't know how she does all of this stuff." Bonnie replied. Elena joked about her not being human. I had a pretty good feeling that she still was.

"Well I need to go talk to Jamie." I declared.

I went inside of the school and I found her in the hallway by her locker. I supposed that was a good place to look for her. She was wearing a black long-sleeved blouse and jeans and brown leather boots.

"Hey, Jamie." I greeted her.

"Hey, Brandy." She remarked before she looked up at me. "You dyed your hair."

"You know you're the first person to notice." I replied. Maybe Elena and Bonnie had noticed but hadn't said anything because they were too focused on Katherine. Otherwise, they would not have been very good friends

"I got you some vervain." I told her as I pulled out a bottle of water. "It's the same stuff in your bracelet."

"Why didn't Anna ever give me any vervain?" She inquired. "And what is it anyway?"

"Well the simple reason for that is that Anna didn't have any." I explained. "It's an ancient with mystical properties that no one knows the reason for. It's toxic to vampires. Okay toxic might be the right word. It won't kill us. It's more like a drug with harmful but not fatal effects."

"But does a stake to the heart work?" She asked.

"If it's wood." I replied. "Anything else would cause minor discomfort."

"You know most people don't go about tell people all of the ways they can be killed." She pointed out.

"You need me too much to kill me." I argued.

"You're right. Damon is the one who deserves it." She remarked.

"Look, I understand how you want to hate Damon for killing you." I stated. Aside from Ric, I was the only other person who knew what it was like to be killed by Damon. "The fact is Katherine got inside of his head. I'm not saying you have to forgive him, but you shouldn't try to kill him. It's best just to move on."

"How am I supposed to move on?" She challenged. "I was killed by a vampire and brought back by a magic and I was also turned into a girl by a spell."

"Well you could spend some time with your girlfriend, or you could join the cheerleading squad. I need new members since Bonnie and Rachel quit. Or you could work on the carnival." I suggested. "There's a lot of work that goes into the carnival."

"I already set up the goldfish toss." Jamie responded. "I'm not going to do cheerleading."

"Come On. It's fun." I urged. "I bet you would look great in an outfit like this."

"It's not going to happen. I'm too antisocial to do social activities." She explained.

"You're going to be in a uniform by the end of the week." I replied with a grin.

"Wait a minute, did you say that Anna was my girlfriend?" She asked.

"Isn't she?" I challenged.

"I don't know. We haven't talked a lot since I was changed." She admitted.

"Well you should kiss her or have sex with her. I have." I replied.

"Do you mean as a boy or as a girl?" She inquired.

"Both." I answered. I knew which one I liked better. "It was better as a girl."

I then went to talk to Tyler. We needed to talk about what happened. I wasn't sure how much of it he would remember. He had had a lot to drink.

"How much do you remember from yesterday?" I asked.

"I remember the wake. I remember you being there and I remember attacking a picture of my dad." He stated. "Did I do something else that I should remember?"

I wasn't sure if I should tell. I mean technically kissing me without my consent was sexual assault. It wasn't that I didn't want to kiss him. It was more that I didn't want to kiss him while he was drunk.

"No." I stated. "So, I met your uncle. He looks more like your brother, though."

"Yeah, my grandpa had an affair when my dad was a teenager." He stated. I couldn't help but wonder if that was supposed to be common knowledge because he seemed like he was pretty open about it. "I just want to thank you for being there yesterday. I was actually going to go for a run with him after school. Do you want to come with?"

"As much as I'd like to smell your sweat, I have a carnival to plan. You're still going to be working the arm-wrestling table, aren't you?" I asked. I needed to make sure everyone was doing their jobs. I still hadn't found a job for Anna yet, but I didn't even know if she was coming.

"You know you look so sexy in that uniform." He told me. "And you also look sexy with that blonde hair."

"You don't get to touch." I remarked.

After school, I went home and got changed. For some reason, we were only wearing our uniforms to school and not to the carnival. I put on a baby blue sweater with a pair of black leggings and black heels. I went downstairs and met Stefan before we found Damon poured himself a drink in the parlor.

"Would you like some?" He asked us.

"I'm good." I remarked. "I just ate."

"Me too." Stefan added.

"Do you ever wonder if all of the little forest animals are going to band together and attack you?" Damon questioned.

"I'm just happy that it's a blood bag and not a sorority girl." Stefan responded.

"It's a long drive to pick up sorority girls." I stated.

"You know I like how you're walking on eggshells because you think I'm going to explode." Damon said. "Is Elena worried too? I bet I'm your every conversation."

Elena was talking about Damon a lot for someone who didn't seem to want to talk about Damon. Stefan then left the room.

"Damon, if you're not going to apologize to Elena or even Jamie for her snapping her neck, could you at least apologize to me?" I challenged.

"What do I have to apologize to you for?" He responded.

"Well you could apologize for letting Katherine get inside of your head. You could apologize not having better control of your emotions." I suggested.

"I think the Lockwoods have a family secret." He stated. Did he change the subject because apologizing made him uncomfortable? "The Gilbert device affected them but the vervain didn't. They're not vampires. They've got to be something else."

"Why is this important?" I inquired as I took a seat on the couch.

"Considering that your boyfriend is some kind of unknown supernatural creature, I would say it's very important." He stated.

"He's not my boyfriend." I declared. I wasn't sure what was worse: him thinking Tyler was my boyfriend or Anna thinking Elena was my girlfriend.

"You know Katherine's coming, don't you?" I asked. It wasn't like she was just going to come to town for a while and then leave.

"Well it's down to two things. She either wants to fuck your brains out or profess her eternal love for Stefan." Damon surmised. I blushed. I knew that was one thing that wouldn't happen. "So basically, you two can deal with her."

A little later, I went with Anna and Rachel to the carnival. I had finally found someone for Anna to do.

"So, I need you to go over and man the karaoke room." I declared.

A few minutes later, I met up with Elena and Bonnie to see how things were going.

"The ring toss is out of Bart and Homer dolls and Team Jacob tees." Bonnie stated.

"I can get more, or we can give out some of the Pokémon." I suggested. There wasn't a Venomoth, so I was good with giving them away.

"Also, we need a new speaker in the karaoke room." Anna said as she appeared by my side before disappearing again.

"Brandy, this is a huge success." Elena told me. "Caroline would be proud."

I then noticed one of the carnivals workers. He was wearing a nametag and picking something up. I went over to him.

"Carter, I need your help with something." I declared. "Can you fix a karaoke speaker? Bonnie can take you to it."

At that point, I noticed that Damon was talking to Jamie. I decided to listen in. I hoped it was to apologize, but I doubted it.

"Hello, Not-Jeremy." He greeted her. "It's so good to see you alive."

"Aren't you a little old to be hanging around high school girls?" Jamie questioned.

"I'm 150 years too old." Damon replied before stealing some of her popcorn.

"You know I could scream right now that you're a vampire." Jamie retorted.

Damon grabbed onto her shoulders and I knew I needed to intervene.

"Damon, let her go." I declared. I then looked at Jamie. "Just because you have that ring doesn't mean you should threaten vampires. Look where it got John."

Damon walked away first.

"I really need you to stop going after him." I remarked. "It won't end well. Maybe you should stay with me for a little until you calm down. I need to go check on Tyler."

We walked over to the arm-wrestling table where Tyler was with some of the other guys on the football team. He seemed like he was very good.

"How about I give it to a try." I remarked as I went over to the table.

"Don't you have a carnival to run?" Tyler asked.

"Are you afraid you can't beat me?" I challenged as I put my arm up.

We engaged in a fierce matchup before I managed to distract him and finished the game.

"I let her win." He lied before I walked back over to Jamie. I noticed Damon had also shown up.

"He's strong." Damon commented.

"He plays three sports and works out regularly." I pointed out. Jamie looked confused. "Damon thinks the Lockwoods are supernatural."

"Enter the uncle." Damon commented before Mason beat Tyler. There was something different about Mason but it didn't mean that there was anything special beyond conditioning.

"I'm walking away now." I declared as I took Jamie with me.

I went back out to my post.

"So, what do you think?" I asked Jamie.

"Is this your first time organizing something because you seem to want to show off?" She replied.

"Anna told me you were smart." I commented. Suddenly. as if I had just summoned her, she was once again by my side.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Damon just compelled one of the carnival workers to fight Tyler." She told me.

"Why does he have to cause trouble wherever he goes?" I seethed before I went to find them. It looked like I would have to break up another fight involving Tyler. Although, to be fair, this one wouldn't be his fault.

I saw the two of them squabbling, but before I could do anything, Mason jumped in. Carter was fighting like he was possessed. At that point, Mason showed off some impressive acrobatic techniques and his eyes glowed yellow. Okay, maybe Damon was right. He slapped Carter to the ground and then took Tyler away.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked after running over.

"Why did I do that?" Carter replied.

At that point, I got a text from Damon telling me to go to Ric's classroom immediately. I sighed. I hoped that it wasn't more Lockwood theories.

Instead, I found Stefan and Elena were there. It looked like it was pretty serious.

"How did this happen?" Stefan asked. Were they just not going to tell me what it was?

"Well Brandy fed her blood and Katherine obviously killed her." Damon explained. Oh, Caroline was a vampire. Wait, WHAT? "A+B=C."

"But why?" Elena asked.

"Because Katherine is a manipulative bitch." Damon said. That was true.

"She said 'Game on.' What does that even mean?" Stefan questioned. You know a quick brief would have been nice.

"It means that she's playing dirty." Damon answered. "She wants us to know."

"But why Caroline?" Elena repeated.

"Because she already had my blood in her system." I stated.

"Caroline must be so confused about what's going on right now." Stefan replied as he got up.

"No, she seems to have a good handle on it." Damon remarked. "I pretty much told her everything when we were together. At the time, I thought I would just kill her and we would never get to this point. Now that we are, we do need to kill her."

"You can't kill Caroline." Elena argued.

"Sure I can." Damon said. "All it takes is a stake to the heart. She's a liability since she knows who we are."

"I didn't break into a surgery room and erase ten minutes of hospital footage so we would just go around and kill her." I told him. That was harder than it seemed. "We're not killing her."

"Need I remind you of a tragic tale of a girl of a girl named Vicki Donovan? Caroline of all people won't last as a vampire. Hey, there was even a school carnival then." Damon declared. It was a Halloween party, not a carnival. "You know I'm right, Stefan."

Damon walked out of the room and Stefan punched Ric's desk. I believed our teacher would like that not destroyed.

"He's wrong, Stefan." I pointed out. "All a vampire needs to survive is a good teacher. I had Rachel and you had Lexi. We can learn from our mistakes with Vicki and make sure Caroline doesn't end up like her."

We could probably get Bonnie to make her a ring. That would fix our number one mistake of keeping Vicki locked up.

"Why does Katherine have to come here and mess with everyone's lives. First Jamie and now Caroline." Elena remarked. Katherine had to be planning something, but I was not good at detective. When I used to watch _Homicide: Life on the Street_ I was always wrong about who the killer was.

"It doesn't matter." I replied. "Let's split up and try to find her. Something tells me that Damon already has a head start."

I didn't know why Damon was trying to kill her when he was already on Elena's bad side for what he did to Jamie. I began to walk around before I smelled something: blood and a lot of it. I had a feeling that it would take me to Caroline.

It did. It took me to Caroline and also Carter's dead body. Her face was covered in blood. It seemed like she was a bit of a messy eater. She was sobbing.

"I killed him. He's dead" She remarked. "I couldn't stop myself.."

"Hey, I can help you." I replied.

"There's only one way to help her." Damon interrupted. "We have to kill her."

"No." Caroline begged. "Please don't."

"Damon, knock it off." I ordered. It looked like I may need to fight him. I order to win, I would have to fight dirty. Everything except killing him had to be on the table.

"Just help me." Caroline said. Damon started to wrap his arms around her, but I saw that he was planning to stab her through the back. I immediately pushed him off of her right as Stefan and Elena arrived.

"Get away from me! You killed me.!" Caroline yelled at Elena.

"Caroline, that wasn't me. That was Katherine.' Elena tried to explain.

"She looked just like you!" Caroline screamed. "Why did she do this to me?"

"Stefan, we need to get her out of here." Elena stated

"She will die." Damon pointed out. "There's no reason to prolong the inevitable."

"She's not dying tonight." Stefan argued.

"Yes she is." Damon said before he sped over and attempted to stake her. I saw it coming and rushed in front of her. I screamed in pain as the wood pierced my shoulder. I had made sure to lean with it even though the height difference between us would probably have mean tthat it wouldn't go in my heart.

"Damon, leave her alone." I choked.

"Whatever happens, whoever she kills, is on you." Damon declared as he pulled the stake out and threw it to the ground.

"Caroline?" Bonnie interrupted. She looked shocked and terrified. "No. You're not. You can't be."

She then ran over and looked at Carter's body and Caroline started to cry again.

I knew I had to get Caroline out of there. I took her to an outdoor bathroom and grabbed a paper towel that I began to wet.

"She hates me. Bonnie hates me." Caroline wallowed.

"No, she's just surprised." I told her as I tried to clean her face.

"What about Matt and my mom?" She continued as she started to wash her hands. I almost expected her to say 'Out damn spot.' "I'm a murderer. I'm a monster! Why does this keep happening to my face!"

"Caroline, listen to me!" I exclaimed as I grabbed her shoulder as I felt the veins growing under my eyes. "This is something that happens to vampires, but it's something you control. You make it go away. Just take some deep breaths and focus."

At that point, I was finally able to clean her face off.

"There you are. You're beautiful." I told her. She took some breaths.

"Why did Katherine do this to me?" She asked calmly.

"I don't know but she's not going to get away with it." I declared. "You're going to be okay. I'm not going to let anyone hurt you."

From there, I took her home. I really hoped that her mom would be there or she wouldn't be able to get in. She took her key out of her purse.

"That's not going to work." I told her as I rang the doorbell. "You have to be invited in."

At that time, the sheriff came to the door.

"Oh thank God." Sheriff Forbes said. "I went to the hospital, but they told me that you had already left."

"I'm sorry. I forgot to tell you," Caroline remarked.

"Just get inside." The older woman ordered. That was pretty easy. Caroline went inside the house. "Thank you for bringing her home, Brandy."

I then went to the Gilbert house. I needed to bring Jamie up to speed on what happened. I knocked on her window. She came over and opened it and I saw Anna was sleeping on her bed. Both of them were wearing clothes.

"Hi." I greeted her.

"What's up?" She asked.

"Caroline's a vampire. Katherine turned her for some reason." I explained. "She killed someone, but she's safe and home now."

"Okay." She replied.

"So how was your night after I left?" I asked. If we were going to be friends, I couldn't just talk about me.

"Anna and I kissed." She explained. "We didn't do anything else. It turned me on and it made me feel really weird."

"That's normal, but it takes some getting used to." I said. "Sex feels really good though. Whenever you're ready, I think you'll like it."

"I should probably get back to bed." She remarked. I nodded and headed home.

When I got home, I noticed that Rachel was packing what looked like a suitcase. She had a blue streak in her hair. I was confused to say the least.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I think I'm going to leave town for a little while." She said. "I don't think Mystic Falls is for me anymore."

"What?" I asked in shock. "Are you mad at me? Did I do something?"

"No, I'm not mad at you and you didn't do anything. I just did some reflecting lately and I realized that I need some time away. It's always been Brandy and Rachel ever since you became a vampire. I don't have any of my own friends. With everything that's happened, I need some time just to be Rachel."

With that she rushed out the door.

For starters, I didn't know what to do with Rachel anymore, so I wrote her out. I thought about killing her but I knew that would affect Brandy too much. Also Brandy and Jamie are starting to form a real friendship. Please don't forget to review.


	3. Bad Moon Rising

A few days later, on a Friday night, we called a few people over to the house: Ric, Elena and Jamie. Elena wanted to limit her sister's involvement but I shot that idea down. She was part of the Katherine drama, even though we still couldn't confirm she was behind the transformation.

"Thanks for coming, Ric." Damon greeted. "Bourbon, coffee, bourbon in your coffee?"

"Brandy mentioned that you needed my help." The teacher said as he sat down. He seemed to be looking for someone. "Where's Rachel?"

"Rachel left town." I declared. "Anyway, we wanted to know if you could help with the Lockwood situation."

"Why would I know anything about the Lockwoods?" Ric inquired.

"Well you wouldn't, but your dead-not-dead vampire wife might." Damon told him.

"Wait, what?" Jamie interrupted. That must have been something that Elena forgot to tell her.

"The woman who kidnapped was a vampire named Isobel. She was working with John because she is Elena's mother like he is her father. She also was married to Alaric before she had Damon turn her and left him." I explained. "She also spent her life researching supernatural creatures in this area and other areas of the country."

"We think that research could be useful." Elena remarked.

"Isobel's research here in Mystic Falls was rooted in folklore, most of which I thought was fiction." Ric replied.

"You mean like that amazing vampire story." Damon quipped. I glared at him.

"Did she research anything other than vampires and witches?" I asked.

"The lycanthrope." Mr. Saltzman answered.

"Why don't you ask me? I know all about werewolves." Jamie replied.

"Jamie, we've gone over this." Anna remarked. "Seeing a lot of movies doesn't make you an expert on supernatural creatures."

"Yeah, we don't need input from someone who's only knowledge comes from Lon Chaney movies." Damon replied. I was pretty sure Jamie hadn't seen that movie.

"Try _An American Werewolf in London, Cursed,_ and _Blood and Chocolate._ " Jamie argued. His point was still right though.

"The point is that I've been on this planet over 160 years and never seen one." Damon replied. "If werewolves exist, where are they?"

"Well I've been here longer and I have." Anna stated. "I don't know their secrets though because none liked me enough to tell me."

"Why do you suspect the Lockwoods?" Ric asked. It seemed like the best way to explain what happened.

"Because the vervain didn't affect the mayor, but the Gilbert device affected him and Tyler." Damon explained.

"Also Mason exhibited inhuman strength and behavior when he fought one of the carnival workers." Stefan added. Come to think of it, Tyler did seem overly aggressive on full moons, but he didn't transform into a wolf to my knowledge.

"We were hoping that Isobel's research could tell us." I remarked.

"Well all of her things are still at Duke." Ric answered. "Her office is still there. She's technically still missing."

I wondered how long she would have to be missing before they cleaned it out.

"Can we get access to it?" Damon asked.

"Well I want to find out the truth about this stuff." Jamie stated. That I would probably have to go to be a buffer between them because other than Stefan, I was the only one who liked Damon enough to be a good buffer. Elena hated him and Anna just seemed indifferent.

"If all of this is true Mason Lockwood could be a full-fledged Lon Chaney." Damon remarked. "It means that Tyler could be Lon Chaney Jr., and I know that things don't use turn out well for Bela Lugosi aka me."

He needed to update his references. Also, Lon Chaney never played a werewolf. He had been dead for years when _The Wolfman_ came out. My father told me when I was younger.

The following day, I was in Jamie's room as we got ready for the trip. Stefan was going to help Caroline with her issues, which included getting her a daylight ring and Elena was going with Anna to look for a which or something. It was strange they were doing it together because they had only hung out once and that was the time Anna had kidnapped her.

"Do you really want to go?" I asked. I wore a green short-sleeved blouse with a pair of jeans and black floral cut out headband with a pair of green sneakers. I even had a few braids in my hair. "You and Damon don't exactly like each other."

"I've been out of this stuff for too long." Jamie pointed out. She wore a black Hey Monday with a pink pleated miniskirt and a pair of black boots. "Besides, it's never too early to start looking at college. Have you ever been to college before?"

"I have a degree from NYU." I answered. I thought about getting another one at some point, but never went through with it.

"So how is it you can like Damon?" She questioned.

"He's my family. I never really had much because I wanted out of town as soon as I turned 18." I explained. "Stefan and Damon are like brothers to me, even though one of my brothers is still alive."

"Where does he live?" Jamie asked. "Why haven't you ever talked to him?"

"I don't want him to know what happened to me, and by that I mean the vampire part. He moved to Nashville and started a family. He has three kids and one grandchild." I stated. "You know I still think it's weird that Anna and Elena are doing something together."

"Well I would like if they got along considering Anna's my girlfriend and I don't care if she's really my cousin, Elena is my sister." Jamie said.

"Girls, Ric's here." Jenna called up. She had been talking to him about their relationship. We headed downstairs and outside. Damon was outside of Ric's car. I wanted to take mine, but it only seated two. It was never an issue before because it was usually just me and Rachel.

"Time to find out about your boyfriend's family." Damon declared.

"He's not my boyfriend!" I shouted. I was sick of everyone saying that. Couldn't a guy and a girl be friends without it leading to anything?

He got in the front seat of the car while Jamie and I got in the back. I couldn't help but think of the last time I was in the back seat of a car with Damon. Of course, this time I was going of my own free will. I assumed this trip would go better.

"So, remember the last time we took a ride together?" Damon asked. "You had a lot of fun."

"I also remember you kidnapping me." I pointed out.

"When did this happen?" Jamie inquired.

"Remember that time when Elena was gone for two days?" I asked. Jamie nodded. "Well Damon kidnapped us and took us to Georgia."

"That was the day I met Anna. How do you kidnap a vampire anyway?" She responded.

"Well vervain can work, or you can break their neck like I did." Damon declared.

"I don't think you should mention breaking necks right now." Alaric replied. He probably shouldn't talk about breaking necks ever again.

"Are you just going to pretend to hate me like Elena?" Damon asked.

"I don't think she's pretending." Jamie said. "She hates you and so do I."

"I only killed you because I say you were wearing the ring." Damon responded.

"Is that supposed to make it better?" I asked. I didn't see why it would? Even if he had seen the ring, which I didn't think he did, it would still be a pretty mean thing to do.

"I think he is lying anyway." Jamie remarked before she turned to me. "So, what is kissing a guy like?"

It sounded like she wanted to say something that Damon wouldn't be interested. With our luck, Damon would have a phase where he tried dating guys. It seem likely, but Damon was full of surprises.

"You know that ring is big and tacky. There's no way I could miss it." Damon stated.

It seemed like we didn't talk a lot for the rest of the way. It took us about three hours to get there. I noticed Jamie had brought a werewolf book with her. I supposed if she wanted to read supernatural fiction, she could. I was a sucker for werewolf movies myself, even though I hadn't seen one in a while.

"So, Isobel was officially employed by the Anthropology Department considering that most paranormal phenomena is rooted in Folklore." Ric explained as we walked into the building. Being that it was a Saturday, it was mostly empty. There was one woman though. "Hi, I'm Alaric Saltzman. I called earlier."

"Yes, I'm Vanessa Munro, Research Assistant Comparative Folklore. Let me just grab Isobel's keys." She said. Was Isobel the kind of teacher that allowed people to call her by her first name? Maybe that was why they were married.

"I'm sorry. This is my friend Damon and two of my students: Brandy and Jamie." Ric introduced. "I hope this isn't too much of an imposition."

"Please Isobel's office is right through there." Vanessa explained as she went into the desk and grabbed a key. "Isobel was one of my first professors. I'm a grad student. She was brilliant and one of the reasons I went into folklore. I have to ask. Did you ever find out what happened to her?"

"No." He lied. It wasn't really information worth sharing with people.

"It's right this way." Vanessa replied with a frown as she took us to the office. It was dark and kind of dusty, but that was to be expected since it hadn't been used in years. "I'll get the lights. Feel free to look around."

I couldn't help but feel that something seemed off. We began to look around the office. After a minute, she still hadn't returned. Something was definitely off.

"Where'd she go?" Damon asked. We looked over and saw Vanessa with a crossbow. She fired at Jamie, but Damon ran in front of her. Alaric grabbed her and held her against the wall. He seemed to have more restraint than me because I would have snapped her neck.

After a few minutes, the arrow was still in Damon.

"Pull it out." He told me. "I can't reach it, Brandy, so just pull it out. It hurts."

"Will you apologize to Jamie for real?" I asked.

"Are you seriously doing this right now?" He questioned. "I just saved her life."

"One arrow probably wouldn't have killed her." I pointed out. Unless it hit the exact right spot, that is. "I said I want you to apologize to her."

"Fine, I'm sorry." He replied. "Now get it out."

I pulled out the arrow and Jamie smiled.

"That bitch is dead." Damon remarked. It looked like we actually agreed on something.

"No, you can't kill her." Jamie argued.

"Jamie, she tried to kill you." I pointed out. "If Ric hadn't gotten to her first, she would already be dead."

"Okay, I freaked!" Vanessa stated. Ric had sat her down outside the office. "Katherine Pierce can't be alive and Damon Salvatore died in 1864. I read Isobel's research."

Did she think Jamie was Katherine? Okay, they did look kind of alike, but Katherine was taller and had curly hair.

"Well, you should know just how possible this is." Alaric told her.

"My name is Jamie Gilbert." The short brunette said. Okay, she was still taller than me. "I'm not Katherine. My sister is Elena Gilbert, she's Isobel's daughter and looks like Katherine."

"And I'm Brandy Salvatore." I explained. "This is my great uncle Damon who you just shot."

"I'd be extra nice to me." Damon remarked.

"We need to see all of Isobel's research, especially stuff related to werewolves." I continued. I wondered if she would be able to find anything about magic as well.

We all started to look through different boxes.

"So this box tracks Katherine's arrival to Mystic Falls in April 1864." Vanessa told me.

"Do you happen to know what day Damon died?" I questioned. I probably should have asked him.

"Looks like was May 25, 1864." She answered. I gasped. "Why?"

"That's the same day he turned me, only 100 years later." I explained. I wondered if he knew the significance of it or not. I also noticed some vervain in the box. I grabbed it by the stem. "You should take this. It will help."

"Does vervain really work?" She asked. I sighed and put my hand on it and tried not to scream as it burned me. I quickly removed it.

"Nope." Damon interrupted.

"So, he can hear us then," She noted. "Do you read minds?"

"If you want to see me naked, just ask." Damon remarked.

"No, we can't read minds." I stated. "Damon is very good at being annoying though."

"And a jackass." Jamie replied as she walked over and Vanessa stuffed the vervain in her pocket.

A few minutes later, Damon came over to Jamie and I as we were looking through the box.

"Any luck?" He questioned.

"Nope. There's nothing in here that we don't already know." I remarked.

"You know it's too bad you don't want to ask a better source." He stated.

"Why don't you tell us?" I inquired.

"Hey guys, check this out." Ric interrupted. We went over to see they had a book.

"There's no history of werewolf mythology in Mystic Falls, but there are other legends in here from Scandinavian Skinwalkers to Quileute lore." She explained.

"So, wait, they are actually Quileute werewolves?" Jamie asked. Did Stephenie Meyer just happen to get lucky or something?

"They're probably different than the ones from the books, if there are any, that is." Vanessa replied. "There's also this Aztec legend that roughly translates to the Curse of the Sun and the Moon. Basically, six hundred years ago, Aztecs were plagued by werewolves and vampires. A shaman put a curse on them making vampires killed by the sun and werewolves only able to turn on a full moon."

"That just sounds stupid." I stated.

"Well basically, anyone with the werewolf curse turns into a wolf." She added.

"Is this transformation something that they can control?" Damon asked. This was good information to know if it was true.

"If they could, it wouldn't be called a curse." Vanessa pointed out. "Werewolves will attack humans, but instinct leads them to go after their real prey: vampires."

"If werewolves weren't hunting vampires I would know about it." Damon argued.

"Not necessarily." Vanessa argued. "Werewolves can't turn others and vampires have hunted to the brink of extinction."

"Why?' I questioned.

"To protect themselves. A werewolf bite is supposedly fatal to a vampire." Vanessa explained.

I decided to call Stefan to let him know what we found out.

"So, I don't know if any of this is true, but it's a full moon and we should be careful." I told him.

"I'll be careful." He promised.

"Wait, there's more.' I explained. "According to the legends, a werewolf bite is fatal to vampires."

"I have to go. I'll see you later." He stated. I hoped he knew where Caroline was.

We continued to look and we found an old picture of Katherine.

"Does this really look like me?" Jamie asked.

"Well your eyes are bigger and her hair is curlier, but yes." I answered.

"Do you think Katherine had a reason for wanting me to look like especially, especially since Elena looks exactly like her?" She questioned.

"Have you done any research on gender-changing spells?" I asked Vanessa.

"Well for starters, the correct term is sex-changing." Vanessa corrected. "And there are varying degrees. Like with any transformation spell, some can change the people around them unless those people are supernatural beings themselves."

That would explain why we weren't affected. I still didn't understand why Elena wasn't.

"As to why Katherine would do it. No one who researched her has been able to find a pattern to her thinking. It's like she pretty much decides things on a whim." She continued.

"That was something that we already knew." I remarked.

"One last thing. If the victim dies and is brought back to life, either by magic or by being turned into a vampire, they will usually be stuck in the body that they were in before being brought back." Vanessa added.

That was something that I knew from experience and probably something that Jamie didn't want to hear. She decided to go outside, not just outside of the room, but outside of the building. It was dark by now. I wasn't sure why we left so late. When you have to drive long distances, it's best to start early. I put my hand on her shoulder.

"You know things are going to be okay." I told her. "There are worse things that can happen to you besides being turned into a woman. You are still alive, and you are not a vampire either."

"Can you answer me something…honestly?" She asked.

"Anything." I responded. I really felt like I needed to look after her.

"Do you like Tyler? Do you actually like Tyler?" She questioned.

"It's complicated." I admitted. "Am I attracted to him, yes. I think he's hot, but I'm not about him personality wise and him being a werewolf would complicate things even farther. Though, something doesn't add up there. I've been around him on full moons. He's never changed before. He just seems to have random fit of rages. I bet you probably have another question and yes, I have had sex with guys before. It's been a little while since I've been with anyone, but I've done it in the past."

"What does it feel like?" She inquired.

"Honestly, it was the best I've ever felt. I don't know if I'm straight or bisexual, but I know that sex as a girl felt better than it did as a guy."

"I trust that won't tell any of this to anyone." Alaric told Vanessa as they walked outside.

"Or Damon will kill me in my sleep, yeah he told me that." She responded. "But if you need anyone, you'll call?"

"Hopefully I won't have to." He retorted.

"What are they saying?" Jamie asked.

"She's flirting with him." I remarked. "And don't know why he doesn't just tell her that he has a girlfriend."

"Was Isobel's disappearance related to her research?" Vanessa asked. It was more related to John and Damon than that.

"Isobel became her research." He replied. She kind of did. I still couldn't believe that she was Elena's mother. If I was casting a play, I wouldn't have those as mother and daughter.

"So how do you like college?" I asked Jamie.

"It's okay." She stated. "This place is nice. I wish that I had gotten a chance to have some of the food. Speaking of which, are we going to get something on our way home because we didn't really have dinner. Can vampires get fat or that just a human thing?"

"We don't really have huge appetites, so we don't have to worry about overeating." I answered.

We then headed to the car and I couldn't help to notice it was locked. I then wondered why I thought it wouldn't be. A college campus was an easy place to get your car stolen. Damon then unlocked it.

"Can I talk to her alone?" Damon asked me.

"You know I'll be able to hear whatever you say." I pointed out. He didn't say anything. "Fine."

I went to the other side of the vehicle and listened as he talked to her.

"So, I didn't see the ring." He admitted. "I don't even know what came over me. I would have hated myself if you weren't wearing it and I am sorry for making the spell irreversible. Is there any way you can forgive me?"

"I don't know." Jamie said. "If I can, it's not going to be right now. What's with the book?"

"I swiped it from the shelf. Did you know that Katherine's real name is Katerina Petrova?" Damon responded. "Maybe Elena would like to read it."

"How did you know that?" Jamie asked. Yes, how did he know that?

"I read it off of an old heirloom." He explained.

Once we were on the road, I got a call from Stefan.

"So, Mason is a werewolf, but Tyler isn't." He said. "He attacked us but no one was bitten. Also Caroline kind of attacked Matt. I think she's going to break up with him."

That sucked. I thought they were really cute together and I was kind of rooting for them, but it was hard for vampires and humans to be together. I hadn't even told Jamie, but the other people that I slept with were other vampires because I was afraid of hurting a human.

I knew it was too late when we got back to go anywhere. I could go out but no one else would be there. Anna was there when I got home.

"So, I have some news. Jamie is stuck as a girl because Damon killed her." I stated.

"I'm okay with that. I liked it when I had sex with Jeremy, but I always did like girls more." She declared.

"Good night Anna." I remarked before I headed to my room to go to sleep. I would worry more about Katherine in the morning.

So there wasn't any Brandy and Tyler in this chapter, but there was Brandy and Jamie stuff. Also Jamie found out what happened to her. Please don't forget to review.


	4. Memory Lane

I woke up early in the morning. I had the strangest dream. It involved me and Katherine in 1864. We were dancing together and everyone was strangely okay with it. I heard breathing next to me. At first I didn't think anything of it but I then I realized that my head was laying on a very female chest and more importantly, Rachel didn't live with me anymore. I threw Katherine off of me. Why did she choose to sneak into my room and not Stefan's? What was so appealing to her about me? Did she just have a thing for Salvatores?

"Katherine? What are you doing in my room?" I asked.

"How long did it take you to notice? Did you secretly like it?" She retorted. "Do you know how easy it was to get inside of your head?"

I charged at her, but she effortlessly threw me to the ground.

"Don't tell me you actually want to do this." She remarked. "We both know that I could break your legs and do my hair at the same time."

"What are you doing here?" I replied.

"I wanted to see you." She stated as she played with one of my pictures. "We've barely talked since I've got here. I love what you've done with your hair. Can't you at least humor me for a little while?"

"Why did you have a witch cast a spell on Jamie?" I questioned. I needed an answer.

"Who's to say I did?" I challenged.

"Did you?" I replied.

"Yes." She said with a giggle. I realized that she didn't say why. "I saw more when I was inside your head. I know that you like girls and you also want to fuck Elena. Deep down, you know you want to fuck me too. You can pretend all you want, but you don't like guys. You used to be one."

"I don't like men." I argued. "Okay, fine, I like women too, but that doesn't mean that I want to sleep with you."

I couldn't help but be annoyed. I needed to get changed, but I couldn't do that until she left me alone, meaning I couldn't leave the house. It also meant that I would have to cancel my study date with Jamie. Well it was more of a session. I didn't like Jamie like that and even if I did, she had a girlfriend, who happened to be one of my friends. I hoped that I would still be able to make Jenna's barbecue. It was Damon's idea, but I managed to get Jamie to invite me. Damon was going to show up as one of Ric's friends…he was Ric's only friend really. You would think that he would be friends with other teachers. It wasn't like he was the only teacher at the school.

I finally did get her to leave me alone long enough so I could get changed. I put on a yellow Paramore tee and a pair of black leggings with a leather jacket. At that time, Stefan came back from his daily hunt. She was reading Stefan's diary for some reason.

"Why is Katherine here reading my journal?" He asked. Dude, it's a diary. There was nothing wrong with calling it that.

"I know, but it's not like you'll tell me anything or she'll tell me anything." Katherine declared.

"She's been harassing all morning, Stefan." I declared as I handed her a glass of blood.

"How do I know you didn't put vervain in it? I want you to taste it for me. I've already tasted your saliva after all." She responded. I sighed. I also had to say that it sounded so disgusting when she said it like that. I took a sip of the blood and I swallowed it.

"You know I read about your recent werewolf siting." Katherine said as she twirled her hair. Why did Stefan feel the need to write that down?

"What do you know about werewolves?" Stefan asked.

"I know not to pet one. Their bite is fatal to vampires." She explained. "How did she know that? Did she know someone that died of a werewolf bite? She obviously hadn't been bitten.

"How do you know this?" I questioned.

"Who do you think was responsible for ridding this town of vampires in 1864?" Katherine questioned as she looked at a magnifying glass. Why did we have a magnifying class? We were vampires.

"My father." Stefan said.

"Don't flatter yourself, Stefan. You know who's been in charge of this town from the beginning." She declared.

"The Lockwoods." I answered. We already knew that they were werewolves. She then proceeded to tell us about a party in 1864 which I assumed my dream was inspired by. Also there was another Lockwood werewolf. His name was George.

"So, are all of the Lockwoods werewolves?" Stefan asked. No, that wouldn't make since because of Tyler and also his father being clearly present at events during the full moon.

"The werewolf gene runs in the Lockwood family. They're not all wolves." Katherine corrected.

"Well is it just the Lockwoods?" He questioned. That would just be dumb.

"No, but they are quite rare. They mostly exist in books and really bad movies." Katherine replied before she took her first sip of the blood. "Now it's my turn to ask a question. Why did you keep this picture of me? Why not burn it?"

Maybe Stefan wanted to remember what she looked like. I couldn't really think of a reason.

"How about you two tell me why you came back to Mystic Falls?" She challenged. That was easy. I was bored. Did Katherine have the same reason? "I bet you came back here to fall in love with me all over again."

At that point, I had an idea.

"Maybe I want to fall in love with you." I declared before I kissed her. While she was distracted, I grabbed her and swiftly broke her neck. "Now let's kill her."

"I want to know what she knows first." Stefan replied. Why did he want that? It was probably the best chance that we would ever get to kill her.

"Well I'd love to stick around, but I need to get to Jenna's barbecue." I stated as I put my shoes on.

"Don't tell Elena what I'm doing." He replied. I wasn't even completely sure what he was doing, but I was pretty sure that it was a bad idea. We would be better off if he just killed her. Not doing it while she was incapacitated could hurt us later.

As soon as I got to the Gilbert house, I went to Jamie's room. I realized that I probably should knocked or at least used my supernatural hearing because she and Anna were half-naked and making out on her bed.

I stepped out of the room and I heard someone going on the window. I didn't know why she felt the need to leave.

"Can I come in now?" I asked.

"Yes." Jamie answered. I walked into the room and found wearing a blue single-shoulder sweater with a red bra strap sticking out and a pair of black shorts. "Why didn't you knock first?"

"Why didn't you lock the door when you had a girl in your room?" I countered. "You're lucky that it was just me. It could have been Jenna. Or worse, it could have been Damon."

I knew Damon would make a lot of snarky comments. She would not like all of the snarky comments that Damon made. I then took a seat on her bed.

"So I need your advice on something." I stated. She tilted her head. "What do you do when a girl likes you and you don't like her back but she won't give up?"

"Is she hot?" Jamie asked.

"Considering that she looks just like your sister, yes, she's hot." I answered.

"Did you just say that you think my sister is hot?" She questioned. I couldn't believe that she was more concerned about that than Katherine.

"I do think she's hot. She's very attractive." I pointed out. "But I wouldn't date her because I know how Stefan and Damon feel about her."

"How does Damon feel about her?" She responded.

"Wow, I thought that everyone knew that he was in love with her." I commented. It was pretty obvious to me. "Maybe we should go downstairs."

"Are you serious about?" She asked.

"You have to stop being so oblivious." I commented. "Also, why didn't you just invite Anna?"

"Because I haven't told Jenna that she's my girlfriend yet." She explained. It then hit me that since Jenna didn't remember Jamie used to be a guy, it would be essentially coming out to her, which was not easy. "So why did you cancel anyway?"

"Katherine wouldn't let me leave." I answered. "She snuck into my bed last night and I woke up with my head on her breasts. I don't want to think about what she did to me while I was sleeping."

"I thought Katherine was only here for Stefan." She remarked.

"For some odd reason, Katherine has a thing for me as well." I replied before we walked into the kitchen.

"I found that the shot glasses." Mason remarked. Jenna and Elena were also there.

"Can I have some?" I asked.

"That would be my exit." Elena said.

"No." Jenna remarked.

"Come on. I'm going to be here most of the day and I can stay over if I get drunk." I bargained. It wasn't even that I wanted to drink with these people. I just hated being treated like a child.

"Oh the expensive stuff." Ric said as he entered through the back door with some ribs. "I like you already."

"So, you're Brandy, Tyler's friend right?" Mason asked me.

"Yeah." I replied. I could say that we were friends, even though I hadn't really seen him lately. At least he didn't think that we were dating like so many other people. Well, I hoped that he didn't think we were dating. "We could drink to new friends."

"I don't think it's a good idea for you to have any." Damon remarked as he walked into the room. "What kind of guardian would I be if I let you drink?"

"The fun kind." I retorted before I went outside. Elena was out there with Caroline.

"I cannot stop eating." Caroline replied. She had a bowl of chips in her hand. I couldn't wonder why she was wearing that particular top because I thought it made her look pregnant.

"Hey Brandy, have you talked to Stefan lately?" Elena asked. Damn, now I have to lie.

"I talked to him this morning." I declared. "He's okay. He's just doing Stefan things."

I then wanted to slap myself. I didn't even know what I meant by Stefan things.

"You know Stefan says eating is a good way to sublimate the cravings." Caroline remarked. No, that was booze. "It's horrible just fighting the urge for blood every minute."

"It's not like that." I argued.

"Stefan hates that part." Elena admitted.

"Well he hates that you're a constant temptation." Caroline added. I didn't think he ever said that. "A lot of times when he's with all he can think about is biting into your throat and drinking your sweet, delicious blood."

One thing that I noticed was that blood tasted better from younger people because they had more sugar in it. At that time, I felt veins forming under my eyes and I realized exactly what was happening.

"Can you please stop?" I requested after taking a few deep breaths. "You're making me hungry."

"Well it's why I had to break up with Matt." Caroline stated. Did she always act like this?

"The food's ready." Ric interrupted as he came outside.

"Finally. I'm starving." Caroline declared. I needed a distraction from the thirst for blood because there wasn't anyone I could drink from.

After the food, we started to play Pictionary. I really didn't have any desire to play, but I figured it would be better than Jamie and I just talking in her room. It was rude to ignore the guests. Damon was drawing some kind of wolf wearing a tutu. What the fuck?

"Wait, is that _Dances with Wolves?"_ Jamie guessed. Oh, it made sense now. I didn't think of it because I never thought of the literal title…he did that to mess with Mason, didn't he?

I then walked into the kitchen where Elena was and there was some kind of chocolate desert.

"Aunt Jenna is getting tipsy." Damon remarked.

"Will you stop fueling alcohol into her system?" Elena requested.

"I want her to like me." Damon stated. I had a feeling all of the booze in the world wouldn't get her to like him.

"There you are." Jenna said as she entered the kitchen. "Isn't this fun?"

"Yes, thanks so much for inviting me." Damon responded. I was pretty sure she didn't.

"Did I have a choice?" Jenna responded.

"I know what you must think of me." Damon remarked. He was starting to tread dangerous waters with that.

"No, you don't. You've never dated you. I've dated several of you." Jenna replied. What kind of guy did she think he was? Also did that mean that she dated older guys when she was Elena's age. "Stay away from Elena. She doesn't need to make the same mistakes with older men that I did."

It looked like it did.

"Excuse me. I need to go to the bathroom." I stated. There was a downside to not having sex in over 10 years.

"So what's going on?" Jamie asked me as I started to go upstairs. This was going to be embarrassing.

"Jamie, I need a few moments to myself." I replied. I wasn't sure if that was cryptic enough. "I don't really have anyone that I can let my frustration out with."

"You know Anna gave me something for when she's not around." Jamie stated.

"I did not need to know that." I responded before I got in the shower. It was probably better to do it like that than over the toilet. I could have remedied it by dating Tyler or even giving into Katherine's demands but I wouldn't do either just because I was horny.

After I was done, I headed back downstairs. Apparently, everyone was having dessert. There was what looked to be silverware.

"Mason, why don't you start us off?" Damon suggested. Mason looked a little hesitant. Damon think that Mason couldn't have chocolate because he was a werewolf because that would be pretty stupid.

Mason didn't use the knife and grabbed it with his hands. Was he weak to silver?

"Forgive me I'm an animal." He declared.

"So, did you and Jenna ever date?" I asked. It didn't like it because Jenna seemed to like older guys when she was younger. That was what she implied anyway.

"No, she was always in Logan Fell Land." Mason declared. Oh, I forgot that guy existed.

"That was my first mistake." Jenna declared. "Mason was a catch, but he had scores of women lining up."

"You know I always pegged for a lone wolf." Damon quipped. I sighed.

"I'm sure I wasn't half the lady killer you were." Mason retorted. Now he was doing it. "Besides, I have a girlfriend now."

"You do?" I asked in surprise.

"Do I know her?" Jenna asked.

"No, I met her in Florida." Mason declared. Was she still in Florida? How long was Mason going to be here anyway? I wanted to know more, but it would look weird if I was grilling him about his girlfriend. People might think I had a crush on him. Okay, he was hot, but I didn't like guys with girlfriends. "Let's have a toast to new friends."

They toasted without me. I went out to the living room.

"Hey, Brandy, can you take me back to your house?" Elena asked. Did she want me to drive Damon's car?

"I didn't exactly drive here." I pointed out. There was some times that I didn't need to use gas.

"I can take you." Caroline offered. "Though, maybe I shouldn't. You don't want to be a clingy girlfriend."

"It's not being clingy." Jamie remarked before the two of them left. "I wish I could drive."

"When do you turn 16?" I questioned. It couldn't be that long.

"Next week." She answered. "Will you get me a car?"

"I wouldn't be surprised if Jenna was already planning it." I declared. It was then that I was hit with a realization. Katherine might have still been in the house. "I shouldn't have let them leave."

"Why not?" Jamie asked.

"Katherine was at my house last time I checked and that's why Stefan's not here." I explained. I needed to go. I needed to get to the boarding house before Elena did.

"Maybe Stefan killed her." Jamie suggested.

"I doubt it." I argued. "I have to go. We can hang out later."

I headed out the door. I ran a feeling that I may ruin my shoes with the running I was going to do. I probably should have driven because I knew the fastest ways to get to the boarding house. I seriously needed to get back. Luckily, I didn't have to follow the speed limit.

When I got there, I found that I did in fact make it there before Elena did. I needed to see if Katherine was still there. Maybe if she was locked up, I should just try to kill her myself. I didn't care if that wasn't what Stefan wanted. It was for the greater good.

"Stefan, are you here?" I asked. I didn't get a response. He had Katherine chained to a chair. I assumed that he had used vervain so she couldn't break the chains.

"I am going to kill Elena if you don't break up with her." Katherine replied. At that point, I charged at her. It was time to end her. "You're back."

With that she proceeded to break the chains on the chair.

"How?" Stefan asked.

"I've been drinking vervain every day since 1864." Katherine explained. "It doesn't affect me anymore. You caught me off guard once, so I made sure I wouldn't again. Now I believe I owe you this, Brandy."

She came and broke me neck and I instantly blacked out.

When I woke up, it was night time. Damon came back to the house. He looked like he had just made a mistake. Of course, Damon made a lot of mistakes so I wasn't sure what this one was.

"What did you do?" I asked.

"I may have tried to kill Mason by stabbing him with silver." He declared.

"And I take it that it didn't work." I replied. I had a feeling that it would only make Mason mad.

"Yeah, he said that werewolves made that silver part up and that I had also made an enemy." He explained.

"Damon, why do you always have to be so fucking stupid?" I questioned. Things were going well, but you had to ruin it with your damn racism."

I needed a drink. I also hoped Mason wouldn't tell Tyler about what happened because it very well could ruin my friendship with him. I headed to my room because I needed some blood. I would have to heat it up.

So for starters, Brandy wants to get laid. Also she has problems with being treated like a kid and Mason said that he has a girlfriend. Please don't forget to review.


	5. Kill or Be Killed

April 2009

I had decided to take a little trip away from New York. Rachel was watching the shop so she hadn't come with me. I was currently in Boston. I hadn't been to the city in a while, but one of the main reasons that I was going was to have some guiltless blood and maybe to even get laid. It had been a while since I had been with anyone and I would probably settle for a girl if I had to. It was opening day at Fenway park and it would be easy to pick up a drunk fan. I probably wouldn't drink from and fuck the same person because they performed better when they didn't have blood loss.

I got some tickets on top of the Green Monster. There really weren't a lot of people there. I was in my Yankees gear because I wanted to.

"Your kind don't belong here." A man told me.

"My kind? A Yankees fan?" I responded. Did they hate the Yankees so much that they made seemingly racist threats? It didn't help that the man appeared to be Native American.

"You need to leave." He told me. I was starting to get kind of freaked out. I didn't think attacking him would be a good idea. Maybe I could just subdue him. I then noticed his eyes glowing yellow but at the time, I thought he was some kind of witch.

I also noticed he seemed to be brandishing a stake. He came at me and cornered me against the back of the wall. I decided to do the most logical thing that I could. I jumped off the Green Monster.

Present

"You really jumped off the Green Monster?" Jamie asked me. We were in my room at the boarding house.

"That was the first time I ever saw a werewolf." I explained. "I just didn't know it at the time."

"Well do you think Tyler is going to become one?" She questioned.

"I don't know." I admitted. "Katherine said that the gene runs in the Lockwood family, but I don't know if it's a recessive gene or it takes some kind of trigger to happen. We just know that as of right now, he's not one. We do know that Mason is one and Damon being an idiot, went and attacked him. I should have stayed with him last night."

"Maybe we should figure it out." She suggested.

"When did the two of us become a team?" I questioned. It actually seemed like it was a thing, even though I never thought it would be.

"Probably when we both found that we suffer from the same condition." She retorted. "You know you've told me more than Elena ever has."

"Elena means well." I explained. "So, I guess if we're a team, we need to talk to Tyler."

"I haven't ever talked to him much." She admitted. "Most of it was stuff with Vicki. I knew his dad abused him though."

"Yeah, his dad was kind of terrible, but also really liked me for some reason." I explained. "So I'm gonna take a shower. You can take one too if you want."

"I don't think my girlfriend would be very happy about that." She quipped. I rolled my eyes.

"I meant we have seven bathtubs." I responded.

"What wouldn't I be okay with?" Anna asked.

"It's nothing. She's just making a joke." I remarked. "So, Jamie and I are going to talk to Tyler today."

"Are you sure that's a good idea with Mason around?" She replied. He wasn't going to be around.

"He's not going to be around. Mrs. Lockwood said that he's going to be helping with the park building." I stated. "What are you going to do today?"

"I'm looking for Katherine." She answered. "She has to be staying somewhere near here."

"What would you do if you actually find her?" I asked. Even for a vampire as old as she was, I didn't think charging in would be the best idea. Not to mention, there was the chance that she wouldn't be able to get in wherever Katherine was staying because she could have a human with her.

"If I find out where she's staying, we can plan an attack." She remarked.

"Okay, have fun." I stated before I took my top off. "Both of you get out."

After I was done showering, I put on a red ruffled lace tank top and denim miniskirt. I was going for a little flirty because I figured it might help me get better information out of Tyler.

"So, I need something to wear." Jamie remarked as she walked into my room wearing a towel. Fortunately she had learned to wrap it around her chest instead of her waist.

"Wear this." I replied as I gave her a black and grey hoodie dress.

"Don't you have some pants I can wear?" She responded with a frown.

"You will look good in it." I assured her as I gave her some underwear as well. Fortunately, we were the same bra size. "So, do you think we should just go to Tyler's house?"

"It would be a little weird if we did." She remarked as she started to get dressed. She didn't seem to be nervous around me at all, which meant we were good friends. "Maybe we should see if we can find him at the Grill."

The two of us went to the Grill and sure enough there he was. Maybe Jamie just knew his habits really well. I would admit that I wasn't the best at flirting. It would usually take a few drinks, which wasn't an option. I had to figure out how to do without coming off as desperate. He was also with a guy that I had probably seen before, but couldn't remember the name of.

"Hi, Tyler. Hi..." I greeted them.

"This is Chad. He's on the football team with me." Tyler told me.

"So, I know we haven't talked much since the carnival." I stated. "And we haven't really talked since the wake."

"Can we just talk about what you wanted to talk about?" He asked.

"I wanted to see how you were doing." I replied. "There was also something that I wanted to talk to you about…in private."

"Well I was kind of hanging out with Chad today, but maybe the four of us could hang out at my house." Tyler replied. "My mom and uncle are going to be gone all day so we'll have the place to ourselves."

"What do you say, Gilbert?" Chad asked.

"Sure. I'd love to." Jamie replied with a fake smile. I had a feeling I was going to owe her for this. She probably didn't expect to be my wingwoman. In most cases, I was Rachel's wingwoman. I would have liked to think that wherever she was, she was doing some guy.

We headed to Tyler's house. It was the first time that I had been there without either of his parents there. I wasn't sure what to say to him. I knew that I didn't just want to bring up the werewolf thing out of the blue. He would probably think that I was weird. I couldn't help but wonder how much Mason had told him, if anything at all. All I knew was I couldn't leave without getting all of the information that I needed. I just hoped that I wouldn't have to sleep with him. I didn't want to use sex to get information. I already felt kind of uncomfortable playing a guy's feelings to get what I wanted.

Before I did any of that though, I decided to call Stefan to see how things were going at the park building thing. I decided to go to the bathroom to make the call.

"Hi, Stefan." I greeted him.

"What's up?" He asked.

"I'm telling you that I'm at Tyler's house right now." I explained.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" He responded.

"I need to know what Tyler knows. It'll probably be easier to get information out of him then out of Mason." I remarked.

"Speaking of Mason, I'm pretty sure that he wants to kill us." Stefan stated.

"Well he's not going to be able to do that because he's weaker than us on a full moon." I pointed out. "We'll be fine. Just keep an eye on him and I will keep an eye on Tyler."

I then went back into the living room where the others were.

"So, do you mind if I show these guys your DeviantArt page, Jamie?" I asked. I had convinced her to join the site. It allowed her to share her art with the world because her skills were not affected by the change. It also meant that she could show people her art if she didn't her have sketchpad with her. Of course, I thought it would be a good conversation starter because she had drawn a lot of supernatural things…and also a portrait of me.

"Sure, I guess." Jamie replied as she went to Tyler's computer and logged into the website. At that point, Tyler went to get some beers and I went into the kitchen with them.

"So, I'm pretty sure that Chad has a thing for Jamie." Tyler remarked.

"Well he's going to be disappointed because she's not really interested in him." I explained. At least I hoped that she wasn't interested in him because I didn't want her cheating on Anna. I've never been in a relationship with a girl, but I was and my girlfriend cheated on me with a guy, I'd feel even worse than if it was with another girl.

"Hey, Ty, come check this out." Chad called. We went out into the living room where Jamie had logged into and opened up her gallery. "These are really good. They're kind of creepy with the whole demon wolf stuff and the vampires and all that weird stuff, but they're good."

"Do you still draw, Tyler?" I asked.

"A little." He responded. "Maybe you should start one of these too. I bet you could even make some money off of it. You did say that you would let me draw you sometime. Maybe we can do that now."

We went into his room and he closed the door.

"You wanna tell me what's going on?" He asked. "Why did you want me to see those pictures?"

"Because they're good and I wanted you to see them." I lied.

"And it just so happened that she's drawn a lot of wolf pictures lately." He replied.

"We went to Duke with Mr. Saltzman and he taught us some cool supernatural stuff, you know legends and Jamie's always kind of been obsessed with that anyway." I remarked.

"I want the truth!" He told me.

"Okay, I know. I know your uncle is a werewolf." I declared. I seriously hoped that I would be able to get what I needed to know without having to reveal anything about vampires and I also hoped that he wouldn't tell Mason about our conversation.

"How do you know?" He asked.

"I saw him fighting that guy at the carnival." I remarked. "And before you try to deny it, there is no style of fighting that uses doglike movements. He's a werewolf. So, will you tell me what you know about him?"

"Does she know about this too?" He questioned.

"Yeah. Her uncle is big into this supernatural stuff. There was some old journal from the Civil War that said something about a curse that was in your family." I responded. I didn't know if that was true or not. I had only read part of the book, but it sounded better than me getting it from this crazy vampire chick that was alive during that time that also has weird crush on me. "So, it's true. But why aren't you a werewolf like him?"

"I'm not yet." He said as I took a seat on the couch next to him. Was there an age requirement? Would it happen when he turned 18? "Just saying that out loud makes me sound insane."

"How do you become a werewolf?" I asked him.

"According to my uncle, you have to trigger the curse." He explained. So, there was some kind of trigger. I wondered what it was. I then figured that if I didn't interrupt, he would tell me. "Someone has to die at your hands. You know something like murder or an accident or something."

"What about giving someone a deadly virus?" I questioned. He stared at me. "What?"

"I don't know." He admitted. "I basically have to cause death and boom next full moon, I'm howling on all fours."

"Well did he come back to tell you all of this?" I replied.

"Yeah, right." He scoffed. "He had to tell me because I caught him naked in the woods after the full moon. He's not here for me. He's here for this."

He then reached into his pocket and pulled out a white rock. It looked strange and I could almost see through it.

"What is that?" I asked.

"He calls it a moonstone." He answered. "I found it in my dad's old things."

"What does it do?" I responded as I held it in my hands.

"I don't know, but he wants it, so I don't want to give it to him." He declared. "So, did you wear those clothes just because you wanted to get me to talk about this stuff?"

I supposed that since he told me what I wanted, I could give him what I wanted. I went over and kissed him and we made out for a few minutes. I let him touch me a little, but I knew that I didn't want to take it any farther. He was a pretty good kisser. I had to admit that I was still horny when we stopped. My body may have wanted more but my head knew that it was enough. There was also the fact that Jamie and Chad were downstairs and she was probably starting to feel uncomfortable. I got up and off of the bed and we started to head downstairs. As far as he knew I wasn't going to tell anyone other than Jamie because she was the only other person who knew to his knowledge.

"What were you two doing in there?" Chad asked. He was at the top of the stairs. He probably didn't like Jamie telling him no. I was able to confirm that she was still in the house by the sound of her heartbeat coming from downstairs. Of course, there was the other thing that came with being horny and that was the hunger. I would need some blood soon. "Did you hit that?"

"I'm standing right here." I remarked.

"You shouldn't talk about her like that." Tyler said. "She's not a thing."

"Are you going soft, Lockwood?" Chad replied.

"Knock it off." Tyler said as he pushed Chad back. Unfortunately, he pushed him a little too hard and he fell down the stairs. I wanted to rush to the other side and get there before he hit the ground, but I couldn't do that. Instead, I just went down at a normal speed while Tyler and Jamie both looked on in horror. I really hoped that he wasn't dead. "Chad, wake up. Wake up!"

I then went over to his body and I heard some assuring sounds. That was good news.

"He's still breathing." I remarked. Nothing appeared to be broken either. I slapped him and that got him to wake up.

"What the fuck, man?" He asked. I was pretty sure that I heard Tyler breathe a sigh of relief.

At that point, my phone rang. It was Elena.

"Hello?" I asked. "What?"

"You need to come to the park now." She explained. "Caroline said that she heard gunshots and we're pretty sure that Stefan and Damon are in trouble. How fast can you be here?"

"It won't take me very long." I answered. I then hung up. At that point, they all probably wondered what was going on. "So, I just learned that I need to go home. Jamie, we should get going.

We went to put our shoes on before we headed out the door and to my car. However, I didn't get inside.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"I need to go and save Stefan and Damon because they're apparently in trouble." I explained. "I need to drive my car back to my house because it'll be faster if I go on foot."

Those speed limits weren't a good thing around here. They were very inconvenient.

"But I don't have a license." She pointed out.

"You don't need one." I argued. "This is a life and death situation. Just don't do anything stupid and don't speed. You'll be fine."

I then began to run. If Stefan and Damon were in trouble, I didn't know how much time I had. I had a feeling that Mason was behind it somehow. I didn't think that Stefan would call me saying that Mason wanted to kill us and then they would be attacked by something completely unrelated. It wouldn't make sense because red herrings didn't happen in real life.

I headed out into the woods. I knew one place that would make the perfect dungeon because I had played there as a kid. It was discreet and the perfect place to murder a vampire. On my way, I noticed Mason with Elena in a headlock as Caroline looked on.

"Careful, necks snap easily around here." He threatened.

At that point, I rushed over and tore him off of Elena. I began to beat on him. I was able to kill him before I found a reason not to. Elena and Caroline ran away at that point and I held Mason at my mercy.

"The only reason I'm not going to kill you is for Tyler." I told him. "But if you ever come after my family or friends again, there won't be any mercy."

I then headed down to the cellar. I saw that Caroline was alone. Elena must have already gone inside.

"Why didn't you go down there with her?" I asked her.

"Because my mom's down there." She replied. "She's going to find out about me."

"Well I'm about to kill whoever I can to get Stefan and Damon out of there." I warned her. "If you want me to spare your mom's life, you'll come with me."

I ran down the stairs and bit into the neck of the first deputy I saw. That solved my thirst for blood. At that point, Caroline came down and killed the other deputy. Sheriff Forbes was about to fire at me but she dropped her gun as soon as she saw Caroline.

"Hi Mom." Caroline declared.

The next few minutes involved us getting the wooden bullets out of Stefan and Damon while the sheriff looked on in shock. On a side note, I couldn't help but realize that Caroline was a really messy eater. Maybe I could teach her how to eat without getting blood all over her mouth sometime. Damon had just finished having some blood of his own.

"That hits the spot." He declared before he looked at Stefan. "You need some deputy blood.

"I'm fine." Stefan replied.

"Damon's right. If there's ever time to break your diet…" Caroline started.

"He said he didn't want any!" I cut her off. I had to admit, I was agitated. Things had been going so well and then this happened. I was wondering if I made the right decision not killing Mason.

"This is a very unfortunate situation." Damon remarked as he got up. "Two deputies dead and you. What are we going to do with you?"

"Can you get Caroline away from me?" She requested. That was harsh.

"She's your daughter, Liz." Damon pointed out.

"Mom, you're not going to tell anyone about this? Mom? He will kill you." Caroline said. I personally thought that Damon liked her too much to kill her, which meant that I would probably have to do it.

"Then kill me!" Liz shouted. I figured it was easiest to refer to her that way.

"No." Caroline argued.

"But you were going to drag it out so painfully." Damon pointed out creepily.

"Damon, don't." Stefan ordered.

"Relax, no one's killing anyone." Damon replied. "You're my friend. Now we've gotta clean this up."

For once, Damon actually had a good idea. His plan was to keep her locked up until the vervain got out of her system and then we would compel her to forget.

That night, I was feeling guilty about how things ended with Tyler, so I decided to go see him. I couldn't help but notice that Mason's Bronco wasn't there when I got there for some reason. I went and knocked on his door. I really hoped that his mom wouldn't answer it because that would be really awkward. Fortunately, it was answered by him…and he was also shirtless.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I don't like how things ended today." I admitted. I realized that could have come across several different ways. I was still hot for him, but I also knew it was dangerous. "I'm sorry for leaving like that. It was a family emergency."

"Is everyone alright?" He asked in concern. Did he actually care about my family?

"Yeah, everyone's fine now." I replied. "You know I really shouldn't come in because I have a feeling that I'll do something that I regret if I do."

"How do you know you'll regret it?" He challenged. I would definitely regret killing him.

"We haven't even been on any dates." I pointed out. "I just wanted to apologize but I have to go now."

Yes, Brandy and Tyler made out, but it doesn't seem like they'll be getting together any time soon. I brought Chad in here because I figured it made more sense to keep the two guys and two girls dynamic. Please don't forget to review.


	6. Plan B

I woke up in my room alone. I had slept naked because of how I had been feeling. I didn't like to keep talking about it. Part of me wanted to do what Rachel did and find some random guy. There were a lot of guys at school. The fact that I was hearing things from down the hall didn't help either. I finally gave in because I couldn't help it. I was a mess and I knew it. Maybe after Katherine was dealt with, I would finally be able to fix it. I would just need to find someone who can fully satisfy me. I decided to head to the shower before I got dressed because I needed to be at the Lockwood house very soon. Pretty much everyone was decorating for masquerade ball.

The shower felt good. Part of me did want to go out with Tyler, but I had a feeling that if I did, Katherine might try to go after him. She would find out somehow and I didn't want put his life at risk because of my hormones. I still didn't think what Elena and Stefan were doing was very smart either because she had ways of finding out.

We still had Sheriff Forbes in the dungeon. I was pretty sure that the vervain would be out of her system by the end of the night and we would be able to compel which would at least clear up one problem. We had a lot of problems. I had a feeling that we would have to kill Mason soon unless we managed to convince him to leave town. Truthfully, I didn't want to, but I had a feeling that he would be stupid enough to try to attack us again and that would lead to his death.

Once I was done with my shower, I got dressed in black and purple Abbey Dawn tee and jeans with a blue leather jacket. Jamie then came into my room. She was wearing a long-sleeved tee that was black on top and red on the bottom and a white tulle maxi skirt.

"So, did you tell Stefan and Damon about what we learned from Tyler?" She asked.

"I did, as a matter of fact." I answered.

"Why do you think they have to kill someone to become a werewolf?" She inquired. I had a pretty good theory for that.

"Well, it is a curse. Curses are typically considered punishment and killing someone is usually considered punishable." I pointed out.

"Did you tell them about the moonstone?" She replied. I kind of forgot about that part. Suddenly, Damon was in my room.

"What's this about a moonstone?" He asked.

"Do you listen in on all of my conversations?" I responded.

"Yes." He answered. I couldn't help but be irritated by that answer. "Now tell me about the moonstone?"

"It's an ancient rock that is connected to the werewolf legend." Jamie explained. "I really think that we should get it."

"First, if anyone is getting it, it should be me." I remarked. I had a feeling that if Tyler trusted anyone enough to give it someone, it would be me. "Second, I thought you didn't want to come to the Lockwood house."

"Well plans can change." She stated.

From there, the two of us started to drive to the Lockwood house.

"So, have you asked Anna to the masquerade yet?" I questioned.

"I don't know if it's the right time for that." She said.

"She's your girlfriend and you should ask her." I argued. "I may not know Anna well, but I do know that she loves formal parties."

The one time I had slept with her was after The Met Gala. I had been a few other times. I had to admit that using compulsion to get in was nice.

"Well I'm not so sure I want to go." She admitted. "I don't know if I can handle a formal dress."

"You're from a wealthy family and we have no idea if you can be cured." I countered. "You won't be to get out of this stuff forever, so you might as well get it over with so you can used to it."

From there, the two of us went inside the house and we were immediately met by Jenna.

"Jamie, I thought you weren't coming." She remarked.

"Well Brandy managed to convince me." Jamie stated. I wasn't sure why she couldn't just say that she changed her mind.

"So, Brandy, I was going to ask you and Stefan if you wanted to come over for dinner." Jenna declared.

"Stefan and Elena aren't really together." I replied.

"Really because that's not what it sounded like this morning?" She responded with a grin. I tried my best to look shocked. "Okay, I guess you didn't know about that."

She then walked away.

"Okay, so we need to find Tyler." I declared.

"Are you going to ask him to the masquerade?" Jamie teased.

"You know why I want to talk to him about." I replied with a glare. "Besides, I'm not going to ask him on a date to his own house."

"What if he asks you?" She retorted. "Will you say yes?"

"No." I answered. "This is too big of a party and Katherine might even show up, which would be putting him at risk given her attraction to me. Also, before we can talk to Tyler, we have to make sure that Mason is not with him."

"I still think this old Aztec curse stuff sounds unreal." Jamie opined. "I know I've seen some pretty weird stuff but if the Aztecs had access to that kind of magic, why were they conquered by the Spanish conquistadors?"

"Well it's the best thing that we got." I replied. I wondered more about how the Lockwoods managed to get it. At that point, I got a text from Damon. "So, it seems like the werewolf part of the curse if sealed with the moonstone."

"Well maybe Mason believes that he can use the moonstone to break the curse." She suggested. "Of course he would have to know a witch, if it was even possible."

"I've learned that it isn't the best idea to underestimate your enemies." I declared. "It almost got Stefan and Damon killed."

I looked across the yard and I saw Stefan talking to Bonnie, which was odd because those two rarely ever interacted. I decided to go and check it out.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Bonnie had a vision of Mason kissing Katherine." Stefan explained. Oh my God. I did wonder why Katherine would go along with Mason had done, unless she was willing to let Stefan die in order to have me. "We need to tell Damon."

Damon had a rather…interesting reaction when we told him.

"Katherine's with _Mason Lockwood?"_ He asked in disbelief. "Werewolf aside, the guy's a surfer."

"Well she dated you, so her standards can't be that high." Bonnie quipped. I didn't expect such a good burn to come out of her.

"It makes perfect since they came to town around the same time." I pointed out. Now we probably would have to kill Mason.

"She's gotta be using him. She has to be." Damon mused.

"What could she possibly be using him for?" Stefan countered.

"Mason is looking for a moonstone that is supposed connected to the sun and moon curse." I answered. "Tyler has it."

"Why does Katherine want it?" Stefan inquired.

"Well…no idea." Damon admitted. Katherine was very hard to read. Her motivations were never clear. We still didn't know why she changed Jamie. "But we know that she's always up to something."

"I guess I should go and get it from Tyler." I remarked before I walked off to find him.

I found him talking to Matt. Apparently, Matt was still complaining about Caroline. As soon as he was gone, I walked over. My plan was not to flirt with him this time.

"Hey, Tyler." I remarked. It probably came off as more flirty than I wanted it to.

"Did you want to resume what we were doing the other night?" He asked.

"No, I don't think your mom would be too pleased about that." I stated. "I actually wanted to see that moonstone again."

"Why?" He retorted.

"I did some research and found this Aztec legend. I just want to make sure it's the same one." I declared.

"I can't. My uncle has it." He explained. Fuck.

"Why did you do that?" I replied.

"I'm done with all of this supernatural stuff." He remarked. That would make things so much harder.

"Well I should probably go." I stated before I started to leave.

"Do you want to go to the masquerade with me?" He asked me which caused me to stop in my tracks.

"Tyler, I don't want our first date to be such a big deal. I'll be there and I might even dance with you but as for an actual date…no." I told him.

"Yeah, you're probably right." He said. He still seemed disappointed.

I went over to find Stefan and Damon and Bonnie. I couldn't help but wonder what happened to Jamie. I hoped she wasn't mad at me for ditching her. Maybe she was with Elena. Stefan was walking away as I walked over.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"I have to go fill Elena in." He declared. "Make sure Damon behaves himself."

"Go ahead, ask her." Damon ordered after he was gone.

"What am I asking her?" I replied. I didn't know what they were planning. I hoped it was a good plan since Damon's plans had a history of failure.

"You know to do that migraine thing on Mason." Damon explained.

"It's not a migraine. It's an aneurysm." Bonnie corrected. "Damon, I'm not going to help you hurt him."

"Bonnie, Mason's already tried to kill us once, including Elena." I told her. I couldn't help but wonder why she was being so difficult. "Plus he's working with Katherine. We need to find out what he knows and what he's told her."

So, Bonnie did it. It looked like it hurt. Actually, I knew that it hurt because I was pretty sure that was the Gilbert device was, just on a much larger scale.

I decided to stay at the Lockwood house while Bonnie and Damon went back to the boarding house. They decided to take Mason's Bronco, probably because it had more room than Damon's car. I decided to find Jamie.

"So, that party was nice." I told her.

"It was definitely not how I expected my 16th birthday to go." She admitted.

"You probably didn't even expect to have a party." I pointed out. The party really wasn't even much of a party. It was just me, Jenna, Anna, Elena, and Ric. It wasn't a Sweet 16 but it was probably just as well considering Katherine might have interrupted that.

"Where did you disappear to?" She asked me.

"We were dealing with Mason." I explained. "So…remember when he said he had a girlfriend? Turns out he was talking about Katherine."

"Do you think it's because he's a werewolf." She guessed.

"I don't know." I replied. I did wonder if Mason was just a pawn in Katherine's game. Perhaps it would be possible to convince him to turn against her. Of course, I'd have to get there before Damon kills him, which I could have already been too late for. "Damon's trying to find out where Mason hid the moonstone."

"Do you think that Mason will just tell him?" She asked.

"Maybe, but that's probably why Bonnie is there to speed up the process." I explained. With the right spell, she could even make him tell her. I didn't think Bonnie knew that kind of spell. There might have been something like in Rachel's spellbook, but she hadn't touched that in a while and I didn't even know where Rachel was at the moment. "Do you have your dress for the masquerade yet?"

"I still don't want to go." She said.

"That doesn't answer the question." I declared.

"No, I don't have it yet." She admitted.

"So, you have two choices. Either you can let me choose it for you or you can let Anna choose it for you."

Before she could say anything, my phone rang. It was Damon.

"Well?" I asked. "Did you find the moonstone?"

"Do you know where to find a well nearby?" He asked.

"Yeah, there's one on the Lockwood property." I replied. "Do you think that's where the moonstone is?"

"Why don't you go check it out? You're the only one who's seen it after all." He remarked before he hung up.

"Okay, so it looks like Anna is going to take you dress shopping." I told Jamie as I began to text Anna.

I went to the site of the well and made sure to take my shoes off when I got there because I didn't want to ruin them. Not sooner than I did, I found Stefan and Elena.

"How did you know where this place was?" Stefan asked as I started to remove the lid.

"I used to play over here when I was a kid." I responded. "So that looks pretty deep. Mason really wanted to hide that thing."

"Should I get a rope?" Elena questioned.

"No, I can be down and back out before you even got the chance." I explained. I then took the jump into the well. I really hoped that my clothes wouldn't be ruined. At that time I began to notice some plants and it wasn't any normal aquatic plant life. I was starting to burn and I realized that I had jumped right into a trap. "HELP! VERV…"

I didn't get to say the rest because I passed out. When I came to, I had Elena's bleeding hand in my mouth. I still felt really weak. I knew my clothes were probably ruined and I felt terrible for not thinking that through. While I wouldn't have died, it was a terrible experience. I then thought to ask the question that had been on my mind.

"Did you get the moonstone?" I questioned. It probably shouldn't have been the first thing that I said.

"Yes." Elena replied. "We still don't know what to do with it though."

"Well I'm going home because I need a fucking shower." I declared. I grabbed my shoes and decided to carry them because I wasn't going to put my wet feet in them.

When I got home, I saw Damon was rolling up a body in a rug. I assumed it was Mason's.

"Why are you wet?" He asked.

"You don't wanna know." I responded as Damon grabbed Mason's phone. "I am going to take a shower."

"Hmm…last number dialed. I wonder who that could be." He remarked.

"Damon, don't." I warned him, but he had already made the call. I knew nothing good would come from him talking to her.

"Mason, where are you?" Katherine asked.

"Sorry, wrong boy toy." Damon replied.

"Damon, I assume Mason is with you." She stated.

"Yeah, but his heart is on the other side of the room." He declared. She gasped. "What's wrong? Did I put a kink in your master plan?"

"Do you honestly think that I don't have a Plan B?" Katherine retorted. We still didn't know what her first plan was. "And if that fails there's a Plan C and you can probably figure out the rest. Send Brandy my love."

I knew something bad was about to happen. I headed to the shower because I really needed one. I needed a long hot shower. I was talking maybe thirty minutes. I didn't even care that I had already taken a shower because I hated being dirty that much.

When I got out of the shower, I got a call from Jamie. I knew I didn't have time to get dressed before I answered it. It could have just been her telling me about her dress, but I had a feeling that it was something much, much worse.

"Hello?" I replied.

"Katherine compelled Jenna to try kill herself." She declared. What? "She's in the hospital."

"How did she even compel Jenna? Doesn't she have that vervain perfume?" I asked.

"She said that she was posing as Elena and convinced Jenna to switch." She explained. Okay, so maybe vervain perfume wasn't the best idea. "Can you come over here?"

"I kind of need some time to get dressed." I admitted.

Once I was dressed, I headed down to the hospital. I also found out that Elena had broken up with Stefan. I went over and gave hugs to both her and Jamie. I didn't know how, but I knew I would find a way to make Katherine pay for this.

So, Jamie and Tyler still aren't together. It's probably going to require Tyler figuring out that she's a vampire for that to happen. Also Jamie is going to the masquerade. Please don't forget to review.


	7. Masquerade

I walked into the living room. It was the day of the masquerade and I felt that I didn't need to start getting ready yet. Currently, I was wearing a cloud print tube top with a ruffled, high-waisted black miniskirt with a lace hem. I didn't have a date and I wouldn't have one. I was tagging along with Jamie and Anna. I was a bit surprised by the fact that Caroline was in our living room drinking a glass of blood. She looked freaked out for some reason. Stefan entered the room a minute later.

"Go ahead. Tell them what you told me." Damon declared. So, apparently, she had told him something. Since when did Caroline tell Damon anything?

"Well I went to the Grill to eat and stalk Matt." Caroline explained. She then went into a conversation that she had with him that led to her hiding out in the bathroom.

"Get to the point." Damon ordered.

"So, I went to the bathroom because I'm a doofus." Caroline continued. "That was where I saw her. She was pretending to be Elena. I didn't fall for it. So, she then held me against the wall and she made an ultimatum. She wants the moonstone tonight at the masquerade ball or she's going to go on a killing spree."

What was it with killing sprees? Couldn't they ever just cause property damage? However, this was a very serious thing and it probably ruined any chance that I had to be with Tyler at the masquerade. As much as I wouldn't say it out loud, I was kind of looking forward to it.

"Well we need to tell everyone except Elena about this." Damon suggested. Yeah, there was no way that she could go to the masquerade. Fortunately, I didn't think that she wanted to. "She's scared. Going after Jenna was desperate. She doesn't think we'll do anything in a public place."

"I really don't think that we should underestimate her." I opined. That seemed like it would lead to a lot of death.

"Can't we just give her the moonstone and let her leave?" Caroline asked. There was no way it would be that simple.

"No. The only thing that bitch deserves is death." Damon replied. "And tonight she's gonna get it."

So, after a few phone calls and texts, Anna, Jamie and Alaric were in the house with us. The only one who hadn't showed up yet was Bonnie. I hoped that she would because it would be so much easier if we had a witch to help us. The bell rang, and I went to get it. Sure enough, it was her.

"Hey, Brandy, I got your text." She said. I hadn't exactly told her the plan when I asked her to come over. "What's going on?"

"We're gonna kill Katherine." Jamie declared as she walked by. Well that wasn't how I wanted it to go.

"I can explain." I told her. She just looked at me, possibly wondering what possible explanation I could have for that. "We're gonna kill Katherine."

I still wasn't completely sure what the plan was, but I knew we would need Bonnie for it. I heard Ric was teaching Stefan and Damon how to properly hide their stakes. That would be more difficult for me since my dress didn't have sleeves.

"Brandy, I was thinking you could put one in your stocking." He suggested. That could work, but as far as I knew, I wasn't going to be part of the main plan since next to Caroline, I was the youngest vampire of the group.

"Brandy, we need to talk." Bonnie demanded. I decided to give her my undivided attention. "There's no way you can do this in such a public place. Too many people can get hurt."

"Too many people have gotten hurt." I pointed out. I didn't understand why she was so averse to killing someone who was very dangerous. "We need to make it so Katherine can't hurt anyone else and we could really use your help."

"I guess I could do a spell to trap her like the tomb spell." She suggested. That was a great plan. I didn't know she could do that.

"That's a great idea." I told her. "It will make it so she can't hurt anyone."

Of course, there were still flaws with the plan, but we could work those out when we got there. We would have to find some way to get Katherine in the room, but we could find a way to do that too. I wasn't too worried about because I was pretty sure it would work. There was no way that Katherine could get out of tonight alive unless she had some sort of cosmic intervention and that would never happen.

Before everyone left to get changed, we decided to go over the plan one more time. Part of the plan involved Alaric going over to the Gilbert house to watch over Jenna and Elena. His main job was to keep Elena away from the ball. All he had to do was not be suspicious and we would be fine since she didn't want to go anyway.

"So does everyone know what they're supposed to do?" Damon asked. No one said that they didn't, so I assumed everyone did. "Okay, this is the last chance for anyone to back out of this. Caroline?"

"Oh I'm in. She killed me so fair is fair." Caroline remarked. I wouldn't say the chances of her getting vengeance were that high. "But, we should probably have someone watch over Tyler, though."

"As long as he doesn't kill anyone, he won't trigger the curse." Jamie pointed out. I was pretty sure that we all knew that.

"Bonnie?" Damon asked. I hoped that she would be able to get over her dislike of him enough to help us.

"Okay, but no one gets hurt." The witch replied. That shouldn't have been that hard.

"Except for Katherine." Damon declared. "Tonight, she gets a stake in her heart."

From there, I took Jamie and Anna to my room where we were all going to get changed. It was Jamie's first big formal event and I wanted her to look her best. Hopefully she would find out that they were more fun than they looked and that was coming from someone who had never had a date to one.

"I still can't believe you two convinced me to this and to wear this dress." Jamie declared as pulled on her dress. The garment itself wasn't too sexy. It was pink with a lace bodice that showed no cleavage and a tulle skirt and was embroidered with white roses.

"At least you can wear a bra with yours." I declared as I took mine off before putting my dress on. It was a blue metallic beaded backless gown with a V-neck. I liked it. Say I'm girly, but I really liked dressing up. Both of us were also wearing matching heels.

"Well both of you look lovely." Anna replied as she put on her sexy gothic black dress. "We are going to be the hottest girls at the party and Katherine will have to come out because we're stealing her thunder.

"Do I really need to wear these?" I asked, referring to my stockings. "I mean it's gonna be you, Stefan and Damon in the room with her."

"You should still be prepared. Just because you're not part of the main plan doesn't mean that you shouldn't pass up the opportunity to kill Katherine if you get the chance." Anna explained.

"So, were you going to see Tyler at the masquerade?" Jamie teased. I blushed a little.

"I am going to say hi to him, but I need to focus on the mission and won't be able to spend time with him." I declared. It would probably be awkward. I knew Tyler knew how to dance, but I didn't even know if he would considering he didn't really seem to want to at the pageant and only did so because his father forced him. "It sucks that you two won't be able to enjoy this thing either."

"Well we can enjoy prom together." Anna remarked.

"Aren't both of you sophomores? You can't go to prom." I stated. I was kind of interested in what a prom would be like because that the one kind of formal event that I had never attended.

We had decided that we would all go to the ball together. There weren't enough guys. Technically, I was going with Damon and Bonnie was going with Stefan because the two of them at least tolerated each other. I wondered if Caroline would try to talk to Matt again. We weren't in a position to let anyone get distracted, so it would probably be a good idea to keep them apart at least for the not. To be honest, I didn't see a future for the two of them anyway.

The Lockwood house was electric. There were a lot of people, including people juggling fire. The wasn't sure how anyone could get into such a profession. Were they that stupid or that sociopathic that they didn't care about dropping the fire, or were they just so overconfident that they didn't believe they could?

I began to look around the yard and I didn't immediately see Katherine. It was possible that she was hiding somewhere or even hadn't arrived yet, but I knew that she would be there. It would have been very rude of her to say that she was going to be somewhere and not show up.

"Hey, I'm glad that you made it." Tyler told me after I entered through the door. This was going to be awkward.

"Tyler, I can't really talk right now." I declared. I tried to think of a reason why I couldn't talk to him. I couldn't really think of one. I was a terrible liar.

"Brandy, we need to go do that thing." Jamie declared as she dragged me away. I hoped that would do. Fortunately, I saw Matt walking over to Tyler as I was led up the stairs.

We went upstairs to the top floor and found an empty room. It seemed like it was far away enough from the party that no one would wander in and no one would be able to hear Katherine's screams of before her inevitable defeat. I personally didn't care if she suffered as long as she died.

"So, this could work." Bonnie stated.

"Is that the spellbook that Jonathan Gilbert wrote about?" Jamie asked.

"Yes." Bonnie confirmed.

"Why do you think that Emily was helping him anyway?" I questioned.

"I think she had a thing for him." Bonnie declared. That would be awkward.

"Well I don't think we're going to see that happening again." I declared. I certainly hoped not anyway. I really liked Jamie with Anna. They were good together. I shipped the two of them and I wouldn't let anyone tell me otherwise. "Make sure not to do the spell until after I leave."

"I thought you wanted to kill Katherine." Jamie replied.

"Well, Stefan, Damon and Anna want it more." I pointed out. "Not to mention, all three of them are stronger than me, so I think that it would be best to just let them do it. Besides, I'm supposed to be the lookout."

Basically, I was never supposed to have direct contact with Katherine. I wasn't sure how well that would work, but I would attempt it at least. I had a feeling that Katherine might specifically seek me out. I don't know it was about me that drew her to me. It couldn't have been my looks. Was she really just attracted to Salvatores who weren't Damon? Why wasn't she attracted to Damon? Hell, I was attracted to him a little before I knew he was my uncle. Shut up. He is very attractive.

I went outside to see if I could find Tyler. I wanted to make sure that he was safe from Katherine. I didn't know if he was doing anything with Matt because I didn't want to use my supernatural hearing to invade his privacy. After quickly scanning outside, I determined that he wasn't there.

"Dance with me." A female voice interrupted. I turned to see Katherine standing next to me. So much for me avoiding her.

"No." I responded.

"Fine, who should I kill?" She asked before she licked a chocolate-covered strawberry. Okay, those looked really good. I would have to see if there were any left later. I then sighed and took her hand. We started to move to the music together. "Why have you been avoiding me all night?"

"Has it ever occurred to you that I just don't like you?" I questioned.

"What's not to like about me?" She questioned.

"How about the way you kill people?" I challenged.

"Where is the moonstone?" She inquired.

"Do you honestly think I could carry it in this dress?" I retorted.

"Well then go get it for me." She ordered.

"That's not how this works. I don't even know who has it right now." I replied. I actually didn't know who had it.

"Hey, Brandy, Elena." Aimee Bradley interrupted. I had a feeling this would not end well. "Wow, that is an amazing dress, totally gorge."

"Thanks. I love your necklace, but it's twisted let me get it." Katherine declared as she went behind Aimee.

"Actually, I was talking to Bran…" Aimee started before I heard a crack.

"Paralyzed from the neck down." Katherine explained before I heard a second crack and Aimee fell limp. "…and dead. Now give me the moonstone or there will be more of these. I'll give you fifteen minutes before I kill again."

Well that sucked. Bonnie wouldn't be happy when she heard about that. I had to put her in the trunk of Damon's car until after Katherine was dead.

I stood close enough to be see what was going on but not be seen for the rest of the plan. Jamie was supposed to say that Stefan and Damon had the moonstone by the lake and Katherine was supposed to not fall for it and go after Caroline, who would lead her to the room where she would be trapped and they would kill her.

However, as soon as Jeremy finished his part, I was grabbed from behind and I saw…Elena. I needed to remind myself not to ask Alaric to do anything ever again.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Elena, we're killing Katherine." I declared.

"I can't believe that you're doing this without me." She replied.

"You made it pretty clear that you didn't want to be involved." Jamie interrupted.

"I'm not letting you doing this because of me." Elena declared.

"It's not all about you, Katherine hurt all of us." Jamie pointed out before Elena screamed and started bleeding suddenly. "What the fuck?"

Something was wrong. She started bleeding again. I could only think of one thing. I was glad that I was best friends with a former witch. I started to run upstairs, partially to get away from the smell of blood. I got there as Damon was about to stake Katherine.

"Stop!" I shouted. "You can't. Elena is linked to Katherine. Everything you're doing is hurting her."

"You've gotta be kidding me." Damon stated.

"Did you think you were the only ones that knew a witch?" Katherine asked. Damn it. We didn't plan for that part? Why would any witches help her.

"Stefan, give me your phone." I instructed. He slid across the floor without asking why.

I then went down the hall and called her.

"Stefan?" She asked.

"Actually, it's me. I have Stefan's phone." I explained. "I'd ask how you're doing, but this is kind of urgent."

"What's going on?" She replied.

"I need to know how to break a linking spell. Katherine's linked herself to Elena." I told her.

"Well there are two ways to sever the link, either get an unlinking spell or kill the witch who cast it, but I would try to reason with them before you do that." She answered. "We should talk more when you have more time."

"I'll call you back when I get my phone." I promised. I went to look for the witch before I started to hear signs of a struggle and ran towards it.

Matt was attacking Tyler for some reason. It was weird. It was then that I realized Katherine was trying to create another werewolf. I stepped in and punched Matt to the ground, knocking him out cold. There was another girl in the room that I had never met before. Why hadn't she done anything?

"How did you do that?" Tyler asked.

"Matt failed." The girl murmured. "If Matt fails, I can't."

Oh crap, she was compelled too. She then stabbed Tyler with a letter opener, Tyler reacted defensively and threw her against the desk. I heard her neck snap. This was not good.

I had to talk to the Sheriff and Mrs. Lockwood about what happened. I didn't tell them the truth. I told them that Sarah, the girl, slipped on the alcohol that Matt had poured on the floor, hit head on the desk and somehow broke her neck in the process. I was pretty sure that I made her sound like the clumsiest person in the world.

"Tyler, it's going to be okay." I told him after they left.

"How did you take down Matt so easily?" He questioned.

"You know I should really go." I declared before I hastily exited.

Later, I found out that they had successfully unlinked Elena and Katherine and even incapacitated her. However, I was disappointed to learn that they didn't kill her. Instead, they had Bonnie trap her in the tomb. Who was the idiot who…Damon. It had to be Damon's idea. I just hoped that this wouldn't come back to bite us.

So, Brandy was the one who stopped the fight and she also knows how bad of an idea it was to let Katherine live. Please don't forget to review.


End file.
